Not like this
by princesskag03
Summary: crossover with Bones- Tony is dating Another woman, and Ziva confesses to him, how will she take it and will she ever move on?
1. I love you

**Not Like This**

**Summary- **Ziva and Booth are jealous of their partners dating another person, will they fall in find love or Get revenge?

**Characters- **Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Abby Scuito, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Camille Saroyan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins.

**Disclaimer- I do not Own NCIS or Bones and I am sorry that I never will **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**$$ Chapter 1 $$ **_

_**--AT NCIS--**_

Tony Strode into the bullpen on Friday morning, happy as can be.

"Good Morning Ziva, Probie" Tony said with a smile

"Hello Tony" McGee said with a skeptical face and Tone

"Good Morning Tony, what has You so happy a Different girl last night" Ziva said with a hidden smile

"Nope same girl" Tony said confidently

Ziva's face lost all amusement

"Wait the same girl what is that a month now Tony" McGee asked

"Yeah I might really like this one, I mean she is a smart brilliant Doctor and all though she studies Bones it cool because she is Beautiful and Kind and loves to just have fun. This might be the one for me" Tony said in a Trance

"It is going to rain, Tony has found the one" McGee replied with a smile

"I know right but I am serious" Tony said

"WOW it is really going to rain, Tony is serious" McGee joked

"Ha-ha very funny McComedian" Tony replied

"Well I am happy for you Tony now you can leave me alone, I must thank her"

"Aww No, first of all I will keep on bothering you it too fun to stop McNerd, and second you are not going to meet her at lease not anytime soon."

"Then how do we know you are not making her up" Ziva said impassively

"Ok Type in 'Temperance Brennan' and that is her" Tony replied

McGee typed her name in and you could hear a keyboard of clicking keys, Ziva on the other had did hers more discretely, she typed in the name and clicked on the first link that came up. He was right she was pretty

She had Auburn hair that went down to her shoulders, Sharp Blue eyes, Pale/Toned Complexion, and a pretty smile. Plus she was not smart but brilliant, she was the number 1 in her field and a best selling Author.

"Tony she is perfect, how did you get a girl like her" McGee asked

"You know the DiNozzo Charm never fails" He said with his famous smile

Just The Gibbs came down from MTAC and heard the whole conversation and slapped Tony on the Back of the head and said "I happy for you DiNozzo"

"Then what was the head slap for Boss" Tony asked while rubbing the spot where Gibbs hand collided with his head

"For not working" he barked and sat down at his desk

Ziva stood up out of abruptly and handed the work she had done for that day to Gibbs

"I finished my work for today, am I allowed to go home now" She replied again showing no emotion

"Yeah Ziver sure, are you alright" Gibbs asked worriedly

"Maybe I don't know" Ziva replied

"Ok, well go see ducky then go see Abby then you can go home" Gibbs commanded

Ziva just walked down to Ducky's lab

Gibbs knew exactly what was wrong with her

**&&&_Ducky's Lab_&&&& **

"Mr. Palmer stitch the body correctly" Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard (the ME) commanded

"Yes Doctor" Jimmy Palmer (assistant ME) replied

The doors to autopsy opened and Ziva walked through them

"Awh Ziva my Dear, is some thing the matter" Ducky asked

"I don't know, my heart feels like it is breaking, and it hurts" Ziva replied on the verge of tears

"Oh my dear" Ducky gave her a hug "Mr. Palmer give those reports to Jethro, Now"

Jimmy ran through the door with the file in his hand and was headed for the Bull pen

"You did not need to send him away Ducky" Ziva said

"I know but he was slowly getting on my nerves so I need some time away from him, but you need to see Abby so maybe she could take some blood and test it to see if you are sick" Ducky replied

Ziva smiled and walked out of Autopsy and headed for Abby's Labby as she liked to call it

**&&&_The Bullpen_&&&**

Jimmy walked out of the elevator and into the Bullpen

"Palmer what are you doing up here" McGee asked

"I am here to give these reports to Gibbs Where is his desk" Jimmy replied

McGee pointed to the one directly in front of his, Jimmy placed the file on his and started to walk away but Tony stopped him

"Palmer how is Ziva" Tony asked

"Well she said that her heart hurts and she feels like it is breaking" Palmer replied

McGee got it immediately _"she is heart broken" _ McGee thought to himself _" I wonder if Tony will get it too and talk to her" _ He thought while looking at Tony

"Hey isn't that serious, is she going to have to go to the hospital" Tony replied seriously

McGee and Palmer looked at him shocked by his question, was he really that dense

"Aww NO, she will be fine, I got to go" Palmer said then walked away with a dumbfounded look on his face

"What did I say?" Tony asked McGee

McGee laughed and replied "Nothing at all Tony"

**&&&_Abby's Labby_&&&**

Ziva walked Through the Door of Abby's Lab Music Blasting through the space

"HI ZIVA!!!" Abby yelled through the music

"WHAT!!!" Ziva did the same

Abby Turned down the music to a reasonable level

"I said hi Ziva" Abby repeated

"Oh hello Abby" Ziva replied

"What's wrong" Abby asked noticing the volume in her voice

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone" Ziva asked, her voice sincere

"Yeah anything I promise I won't even tell Gibbs or Bert I won't even sign to him or anything"

Ziva took a deep breath

"I am in Love with Tony" Ziva replied softly

"Ehhh I knew it, I knew you would like each other" Abby said jumping happily

Ziva just sighed

"Wait if you like him then why are you so sad"

"Because he is dating someone, and he said that she might be 'The One' for him" Ziva replied

"Wow that is pretty serious for Tony, I mean really serious"

"I know and I just feel so bad because I cannot tell him how I feel"

"Why not"

"He is in love with another woman, Abby how can I tell him that"

"Look tell him, the worst that could happen is completely ignores you, that will never happen because Gibbs will not allow it, so just tell him"

Ziva smiled and for the first time hugged Abby "Thank you" She replied then left a dumbfounded Abby standing there

"Your welcome" she called after Ziva "hmm she gives nice hugs"

Then put her music back to full blast

**&&& _The Bullpen_&&&**

Ziva stepped out of the elevator and entered the bullpen to grab her things to go home

"Ziver, are you feeling better" Gibbs asked

"Yeah I think so" she replied then headed to the elevator

"Wait I will walk you down" Tony said as he ran after her and the elevator closed behind him

He flicked the emergency switch and the elevator jolted and came to a halt

"So tell me what is really wrong" Tony said

Ziva looked into his eyes and replied "you"

"What do you mean 'Me' what did I do"

"I fell in love with you" Ziva confessed her eyes watering

He searched he eyes to see if she was joking or not but then realized she was serious

"Oh wow, umm I am sorry but I don't feel the same way I like you as a friend nothing more and definitely nothing less" Tony replied

She unflicked the switch and the elevator started to move again

"I know, I just need to tell you how I felt, and I hope she is the one for you and you two are happy. See you Monday Tony" Ziva stated

The elevator opened and she stepped out of the elevator leaving Tony inside

_**--AT THE JEFFERSONIAN-- **_

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian early as usual that Friday morning, and she was smiling and saying good morning to every one she saw which was highly unusual.

"Hello Angela, Hello Cam" Brennan said happily Then walked to her office

Cam and Angela were not far behind

Brennan walked in her office and sat at her desk, and her door opened revealing Cam and Angela smiling

They walked in and Angela asked "so as your best friend, I command you tell me who the guy is"

Cam then said "As your Boss I demand you tell me who he is"

Brennan smiled and said "his name is Tony DiNozzo, he works for NCIS and is Very cute"

"Aww sweetie that is adorable, you're blushing" Angela Replied

"So do we get to see a picture or something" Cam asked

Brennan took out her Blackberry Bold and showed them his picture, he was cute

He had Brown-ish Blond-ish hair, his had Adorable Green eyes his skin was tanned, and he had a Beautiful smile.

"Wow he is pretty cute" Cam said as she looked at his picture

"He is second in line behind your FBI stud-Muffin" Angela replied

"What about me" Booth said Coming into the door smiling

"Well I was just showing them a Picture of Tony" Brennan replied

"Who is Tony?" Booth asked

Angela and Cam looked at each other in worry

"Do you think she will tell him" Cam whispered to Angela

" 5 bucks she says 'No of your Business'" Angela whispered back

" 5 bucks she doesn't" Cam replied

" You're on" Angela said back

"Bones, tell who is Tony" Booth asked

"Tony is my Boyfriend, Booth" Brennan replied

"You owe me 5bucks" Cam whispered to Angela

" _Darn-it Bren"_ She thought to herself

"Wait when did you get a Boyfriend" Booth asked

"None of your Business Booth" Brennan replied

"_Oh now you want to say it I am already short 5 bucks it is too late now"_ Angela thought to herself again

"Bones just tell me please I need to know" Booth pleaded

"About a month ago" Brennan replied

"Can I talk to you in privet please" Booth asked

"No, Booth whatever you need to say, say it to me, cam and Angela" Brennan replied a little frustrated

"Oh sweetie we can leave" Angela spoke up

"No stay" Brennan Commanded

Angela and Cam just sat on the couch

"ok fine, I am insanely in love with you, Bones and have been for a while" Booth confessed "So please date me instead"

Angela and Cam looked at each other smiling and waiting for Brennan to say 'yes'

"No" Brennan replied

Cam and Angela looked stunned by her answer

"What" was all Booth could choke out

"I said No Booth, I am dating Tony I am sorry but I do not feel the same way about you as you feel for me, but I am so happy to be your friend" Brennan stated

Angela and Cam felt Booth's pain deep with in their heart

Booth falsely smiled and replied "Friends Yeah, I would still like be friends too, all the Cases for this weekend I will have Perrotta take care of them I will see you on Monday Bones. Have a nice weekend" Then quickly walked out of her office and the Jeffersonian

Cam tired to catch him and Angela went up to Brennan

"What the Hell was that" Angela yelled angrily

"What I told the truth" Brennan replied

"That was the biggest Bull shit and you know it Brennan" Angela yelled

"Why are you so Angry!" Brennan shouted

"Because, he has been trying to tell you for 4 years how he felt do you know how much strength and courage it took him to say that, and you just shut him down. He is in love with you" Angela replied in a softer Tone

"But I do not feel the same way"

"What ever Brennan, I just hope that you don't realize you made a huge mistake before it is too late to take it back" Angela replied and walked out of her office

"But I didn't make a mistake, did I" Brennan said to herself

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**PREVIEW: **

"_**What is your Name?" **_

"_**Ziva David, and You" **_

"_**Seeley Booth" **_

**So please review ^_^ **

**---Princess Kag 3--- **


	2. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer – I do not own NCIS and/or Bones --- Sorry---

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**$$ Chapter 2 $$**_

Booth walked out of the Jeffersonian as fast as possible he heard Cam running and calling his name but he could not face her he couldn't face anyone right now He just jumped into his car and drove home as fast as he could with out getting pulled over even though he was a cop but still he followed the rules

He walked into his apartment called Perotta and told her to take over the case files for him for this weekend, she of course said yes. He hung up the phone and took a shower, while in the shower he was thinking about Brennan wondering if he had told her sooner then she would be his and not someone else's . He Turned off the water grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself and stepped out of the steamy bathroom.

He looked at his phone and saw that someone had called him he opened it and noticed it was Cam and Angela left him a text message. He smiled at their efforts but he could not talk to him at least not now. He placed his phone on the bed and went to the kitchen to look for food, but there was none in there.

He put on some jeans and a shirt that read 'Love makes you crazy' with out noticing it grabbed his phone and keys and got back into his car again and drove to a place he would be able to vent and get great food, Wong Fu's

He walked into Wong Fu's and sat by the bar. And ordered a tequila, less then 4 minuets later Sal the owner of the restaurant came up to him

"Hey Seel's what's crakin'" Sal asked

"My heart Sal, My Heart" Booth replied while drinking so tequila

"Whoa man, what do you mean your heart, did you son's mom move away with parker"

"What no, God forbid umm, I told Bones how I felt about her and that I loved her and she turned me down because she was dating some other guy" Booth explained

"Oh that was your Doctor friend"

"Yeah, she said she would like to be friends right after I told her"

"So are you"

"Am I What?"

"Are you still going to be friends with her Seeley?"

"Yeah Sal of course, I will always care for her but I don't know how to get rid of the pain I feel first" Booth sighed

"You see that girl over there" Sal pointed to a table Booth in the far corner of the restaurant by the window, there sat a woman with straightened hair with the mere exception of a curl at the bottom. Booth could tell her hair was naturally curly. And she was holding a martini looking out the window to her right.

"Yeah" Booth replied

"well she looks like she is going through the same thing, but she wont talk to me, so I will get you some food, just go talk to her you might make each other feel better.

"Alright I will see what I can do" Booth smiled the drank his last gulp of tequila, then made his way over to the table

_**--AT NCIS-- **_

Tony was sitting at his desk starving for food he missed breakfast, correction he was in dire need of food and everyone was too lazy and busy to get any. Right after Ziva left they got a case and it was going to be an all niter. His stomach pains were interrupted by his cell phone ringing

"DiNozzo" he answered

"**Hey Tony**" A female voice called

"Temperance" He answered

"**What are you up to**" Temperance asked

"Nothing just starving and can't leave, case" Tony explained

"**Oh I can bring it over there**" Temperance volunteered

"Baby that would be fantastic" Tony encouraged

"**Great Chinese, hey do your friends at work want some as well**" Temperance asked

"Yeah we are all hungry, Thank you" Tony replied

"**No problem, see you in a few, bye**" Temperance stated

"Bye sweet cheeks" Tony replied and hung up the phone

"Tony you can't be calling your girl friend, we have a case" McGee stated

"first of all McDuh she called me, and second of all she said that she would bring lunch for me you Gibbs and Abby"

"Tell your girlfriend she is a God send" McGee said in anticipation for food

"Tell her your self McAngel she is on her way" Tony said while smiling

"Well you won't eat when she gets here if you don't get to back to work, DiNozzo" Gibbs said rounding the corner and sitting at his desk

"Yes Boss" Tony replied and continued working

---30 minuets later---

The elevators Dinged and the smell of Chinese food filled the building and all eyes were glued to the woman delivering it

She walked up to Tony and gave him a kiss and every guy in the room said "aww"

"Sweets Cheeks, meet Probie" Tony pointed to McGee

McGee stood up and shook her hand and replied "hello my name is Timothy McGee, nice to meet you"

"Nice to Meet you as well my name is Temperance Brennan, but you can call me Tempe if you would like" Brennan replied

"Ok Tempe call me Tim" McGee replied

"Ok Tim"

"Timmy is that Chinese I smell" Abby asked while exiting the elevator with Gibbs

"Oh, who is this" Abby ask looking at the woman who was too close to Tony for Abby's liking _"Ziva is supposed to be next to Tony" _

"This is my girl friend Doctor Temperance Brennan" Tony boasted

"Hello nice to meet you" She replied looking at the Goth curiously _"odd choice of clothing, Angela would love her" _

"As in _**The**_ Temperance Brennan I love all your work, your books are alright but your articles are fantastic, oh and by the way I am Abby" Abby said in excitement _" I know I should not be so friendly but this is my idol here, I will have to apologize to Ziva…awwh later" _

"oh Thank you Abby no has ever said it with so much enthusiasm before" Brennan replied

"Sweet cheeks this is my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Tony sad pointing to Gibbs

"Hello" was all she said she could tell he was an Alpha male by the way his Bone structure and his attitude

All Gibbs did was nod and then went to his desk and grabbed his coat and started to walk away "Just don't let her sit in Ziva's Chair, That is if you want here to still be around" He said at the last moment a smile crept onto his lips

"Where is he going" Brennan asked

"Coffee" They all said in unison

"Oh, that makes sense" Brennan replied

" really how" McGee asked

"Because he uses coffee as a symbol to show and represent his Alpha male status"

"OH that makes sense" McGee and Abby replied

"What I don't get it" Tony asked clueless

"she means the he drinks a lot of Coffee to show he is Boss" Abby translated

"oh that makes sense" Tony finally caught on

"it is ok Tony it took 4years for my partner to pick up on my Vocabulary and he still doesn't understand sometimes" Brennan smiled as she replied

"hey isn't it 4years since Ziva got here" McGee asked

"yeah" Tony said a little above a whisper "Lets dig in I'm starving" Tony changed the subject

Brennan found that odd so made a mental note to ask about it later

**--AT WONG FU'S-- **

Booth walked up to the woman and she just turned and looked at him her eyes evident that she had been crying

"What do you want" She said in a heavy accented voice but could not make out where it was from

"um I wanted to know if I could sit here to talk, I am having the worst day" he confessed Thinking that she would say 'go away' or 'leave me alone'

She looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or it was just another Drop up line _"no that does not sound right, pick up line that's it pick up line" _"sure, honest men are hard to come by" She replied with a slight smile

"yes and exotic women are hard to find" he replied with a little smile as well

"we come every pink moon, yes" She replied a slight confused look on her face

Booth started to laugh then he corrected her by saying "Blue moon, once every Blue moon"

She started to laugh as well and then replied "I have been in America for 4 years and I still do not understand your idioms, why do you have so many"

"I have been here all my life and I still do not have an answer to that" Booth said smiling

She smiled back

"What is your name?" Booth asked

"Ziva, Ziva David and you" She replied

"Seeley Booth" he stated

"So how was today the worst day for you Seeley" Ziva asked

"Well I confessed that I loved my partner today who I have known for 4 years, and in less then 10 seconds she turned me down" Booth stated he looked at Ziva and her face was in shock "What?" he asked

"That is the same that is the same thing that happened to me, I was at work and I also confessed to my partner who I have known for 4years and told him that I was in love with him and he turned me down also, he said because he was dating a fabulous Doctor who was perfect." She exclaimed

"what is her name" Booth asked getting curious, thinking that this was too similar

"I think her name is Temperance Brennan" Ziva replied

Booth was in shock "Bones, is your partners name Tony"

"Yes Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo" Ziva replied "is your partner Temperance Brennan"

"yes, wow this is a big coincidence" Booth said smiling

"yes it is, wow who have known" Ziva replied

Then Sal walked in with some soup and a hot plate of Food

"hey you hungry" Sal asked and place the soup in front of Ziva and the kung pow chicken in front of Booth

"But I did not order anything" Ziva stated

"I know this is on the house, Seeley is a very good friend of mine and thank you for making him laugh just now, it means a lot to me" Sal replied

"sure no problem but how did you know what I like" Ziva asked

"lets just say that I am able to read people, and don't worry every thing I cook is kosher" Sal said with a smile and walked away

"So you are Jewish" Booth asked with chicken in his mouth and looking at the star of David around her neck

"Yes is that a problem" Ziva replied

"No, not at all so you must be from Israel, That is why your accent is so strong, I have secretly wanted to go there"

"Really why have you not gone then"

"Work, Family one or the other keeping me back"

"You are married?" Ziva asked

"No, I have a son, but I am not married

Ziva sighed in relief

"oh, what is his name" Ziva asked curiously

"Parker, he is 6" Booth said while showing her a picture

"Adorable" Ziva replied smiling

"_Wow she has a cute smile, and a hot accent and likes kids, check, check and check"_

"What do you do Seeley" Ziva asked breaking his concentration

"oh, I work for the FBI" Booth replied

Ziva just laughed

"What is so funny" Booth replied with a smile

"_no a bad smile, and he looks like he works out, very nice"_

"Nothing it is just that FBI at where I work is just hated by my boss and Tony the most" Ziva replied

"Why is that" Booth asked

Ziva then whispered into his ear "it's a secret" The smiled and he smiled back

"So Ziva what do you do, or is that also a secret" Booth asked finishing up his food

"Well I am a liaison officer with NCIS" she relied simply

"Liaison with where" He asked

She took a deep breath then replied "Mossad" _"Great Ziva no you have scared him off" _

"wow really, you are extremely trained then, I have never met a female Mossad officer, wait I have never met a Mossad officer, wow this is extremely new for me" Booth said in amazement

"Really you are not freaked out by what I can do" Ziva asked in disbelief

"no why would I, I think a girl that is able to defend themselves is a turn on for me, so no problem" Booth replied nonchalantly

"really" Ziva asked

Booth looked up at her then realized what he just said, "Aww yeah"

She looked at him and smirked then replied back "Because I think a guy who likes a strong girl is a turn on for me as well" Ziva said in a husky voice _"I can't believe I just flirted with him, oh boy he is going to just get up and leave now Ziva way to go, turning away another hot guy" _

"Then maybe we can discuss turn on's and turn off's during coffee tomorrow" Booth replied _"I like her I want to continue this, since me and bones are never going to happen" _

"Sure no problem give me a call" Ziva replied and handed him her number.

"Thank you Very much for a wonderful afternoon, we should do it again, see you tomorrow Seeley"

Ziva got up and walked away

"Bye Ziva, yeah I will call you" Booth said after her

Ziva waved and headed to her car. Ziva got a new car as soon as she left NCIS this morning it was 2010 model black Lamborghini Murcielago, convertable the latest and Newest one on the market. Her mini cooper was dying and she wanted a change. So she picked that car and her father paid and shipped it to Washington from Israel, for her birthday which was in a week.

Booth watched as she entered her car and was impressed she had good taste in cars too she was the perfect girl. _"maybe bones turning me down was perfect"_

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**---Princess Kag 3--- **


	3. Can't wait for Monday

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

****************************************************************************

_**$$ Chapter 3 $$ **_

Ziva got home and as soon as she walked into the front door she was smiling for ear to ear. She was still thinking about the wonderful lunch she just had and she it had with the most amazing guy_, "he was kind, sweet, seemed intelligent had a great smile protective and an excellent father and the best part he thought that what I do for NCIS and Mossad is exciting". _Ziva thought but it was interrupted by her cell phone ringing

With looking she answered "David"

"**Hey Ziva are you alright**" The man on the other line asked

Ziva said in shock "Tony"

"**Yeah, are you ok**" Tony asked

"Yes I am fine, why are you calling me" Ziva asked getting a little annoyed

"**Well I really wanted you to meet Temperance, she was here today and brought lunch**" Tony replied

"Oh how fantastic" Ziva said sarcastically feeling a jealousy run through her once more

"**And I also wanted to apologize**" Tony whispered

"For what" Ziva asked

"**For leading you on and making you fall in love with me**" Tony stated

A small smirk appeared onto her lips "Tony, you did not make Me fall in love with you I did that on my own and it is not your fault" Ziva clarified

"**I just wanted to apologized and I hope we can be friends and nothing changes between us**" Tony asked

"Sure, good bye Tony" Ziva said trying to end this awkward conversation

"**Bye Ziva**" Tony replied

Ziva then hung up the phone

She then walked into her bedroom to change, she felt like going for a run

**­****--JEFFERSONIAN--**

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian on again but this time she just got back from a wonderful lunch "_I have so much work to do, but it was enjoyable eating lunch with Tony and his friends I got to know parts of Tony I have never seen and I have to admit it was a fascinating, I can say confidently that I made the right choice but I am starting to feel bad about Booth, I should have talked to him in person, instead of embarrassing him like that" _She thought as she walked to her office

But the thought process was interrupted by Angela walking into her office and calling her name

"Brennan" Angela called her

"Yes Angela" Brennan replied

"I wanted to say that I was sorry" Angela apologized

"It is ok Angela" Brennan replied and smiled

"Thanks, I would prefer you and Booth..."

"Angela!"

"Let me finish…. I would prefer you and Booth, _**but **_I support both your choices"

"What do you mean 'Both' of our choices" Brennan asked Getting a little too curious

Angela just grinned and replied "Oh, nothing" Then walked out of the office

As soon as Angela left her office she grabbed her phone and hit number 2 on speed dial

**--The Park—**

It was still a beautiful day out, Booth was dressed in jogging pants and a USMC tank top (wifebeater or what ever it's called, a shirt with no sleeves) on and sneakers. He felt like going for a run like burning off steam.

Booth began warming up to get his blood pumping but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing

"Booth" he answered

"**it's me**" The woman said

"Bones" Booth asked

"**Yes, did you erase my number off your phone**" Brennan asked hurt

"No, I didn't Bones I just did not expect you to call me" Booth replied

"**Oh, well I just wanted to say I should not have embarrassed your Alpha male ego by turning you down in front of Angela and Cam, so I wanted to apologize" **

"it is ok Bones no problem, actually I wanted to say thank you"

"**What do you mean 'Thank you' Booth**" Brennan asked confused

"Well it was wrong for me to ask you to leave your boy friend for me all because I was a little jealous so thanks for turning me down is all I am saying"

"**Why" **Brennan asked again and still confused

"Seeley" Booth heard a heavy accented voice calling his name he turned around and was surprised by who he saw. He forgot he was on the phone and 'accidentally' hung up then replied "Ziva, what are you doing here"

"Well I am here for a little run and you?" Ziva replied

He looked at what she was wearing she had on basketball shorts sneakers and an almost skin tight working out shirt that hugged her curves.

"yeah I am here for the same reason, 2 coincidents in one day" Booth replied while looking into her eyes

"One more time and it is fate" Ziva replied with a smile

He smiled back Then asked "you want to run together"

Ziva smirked "Can you keep up"

"I'll mange, was not a marine for nothing" Booth replied

"Oh wow my Boss would take to you rather quickly" Ziva replied laughing

"_she has an Adorable smile and laugh"_

"Which one the NCIS one or Mossad one" Booth asked

"NCIS" Ziva replied coldly

"Why, would he like me so quickly" Booth asked

But Ziva did not answer but just dashed down the parks path. Booth dashed after her

_**__(4 Miles later)__ **_

"ha-ha-ha, you're ….fast" Booth gasped for breath

"Thank……you……so ..are…you" Ziva gasped as well

"Thank you" Booth replied as he planted him self on the near by bench

Ziva fully recovered stated "You are the first man that I have met out of Mossad that have been able to keep up with me, Seeley"

"And you are the first person who have been able to give me such a workout since I left the marines" Booth Stated "I should work out with you more often, Ziva" he smiled

"That we should" She sat next to him on the park bench, the sun setting in front of them

"So you never told me, Why your boss would like me" Booth said

"That is because he was a marine too and he respects them" Ziva said looking into the sunset

Booth couldn't' help but stare at her

"so how close are you to your bosses" Booth asked

"Well one is a father figure and one is well my father" Ziva responded looking him in the eyes

"Wow, that is good I think which one is your father" Booth asked

Ziva just looked at him then replied "Mossad"

"Whoa, I hear he is not easy to deal with ,so he must have a soft spot for his only child" Ziva frowned

"I am was not his only child" Ziva replied sadly

"Was?" Booth asked "What happened, it is ok if you don't want to tell me"

"My little sister Tali died in a suicide bombing, and Ari, well my older half brother, I killed him to save my bosses life, he was going to kill him I had to I had to save his life" Ziva started to cry _"Ziva what is wrong with you, you don't tell this to any one he is definitely going to think you are insane, but why do I feel free around him" _

Booth just hugged her "I am so sorry Ziva"

She hugged him back "Why are you so nice to me" She asked

Booth wiped away a falling tear off of her cheek then looked at her and replied "Because I like you a lot and I know we just met today but I really do like you, you are interesting and exotic and I want to get to know you" Booth replied

Ziva smiled and said "Thank you, I would like that" Then kissed him on the cheek, got up off of the bench and said "May be Monday we can do lunch, and get to know each other better"

"I would like that" Booth replied

"well I should get home" Ziva stated

"yeah me too" Booth quickly got off the bench

"Would you like to walk me home" Ziva asked holding out her hand

Booth grabbed her bags and his and held her hand then replied "My pleasure"

Then they walked to her home, and for the first time in a long time They could not wait for Monday to come.

****************************************************************************

**Reviews**** are really nice thing to have (hint, hint) **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	4. The Kiss

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**$$ Chapter 4 $$**_

Ziva woke up on Sunday morning happy and bright thinking about Friday and last night and also about how she and Booth talked on the phone until 3:00 in the morning. But her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, thinking it was Booth she rush to answer it.

"Hello" She answered happily

"**Hey Zee**" Tony said over the phone

"Ah, Tony what is it" Ziva replied clearly disappointed

"**Well I wanted to let you know I will not be at work for a couple of days but I will be back 2 days before your birthday**" Tony stated

"So you will be gone for 5 days" Ziva replied

"**Yeah, I am going on Vacation**" Tony said

"Alright" Ziva said simply

"**Hey I heard your car was breaking down are you alright do you need a ride any where before I leave tomorrow**" Tony asked

"No I got a new car" Ziva replied

"**What? with what money, and how**" Tony asked surprised he had not noticed

"I am not poor, Tony actually far from it, and my father sent it over from Israel."

"**What is it another mini**"

"No it is not another mini cooper actually it is a custom made…"

'BEEP' 'BEEP' (indicating another call) "Aww, Tony I need to go Bye" Ziva rushed to say then ended their call before he could respond

"Hello" she answered

"**Hey Ziva**" Booth said on the other line this time

"Hi Seeley" She said with a huge smile appearing on her face

"**Well, I am going to have to cancel our date for today**" Booth said

The smile on Ziva's face disappeared "Why" she asked

"**Because remember what I told you bout my son, Parker**"

"Yes" Ziva replied

"**Well I have him Today, and I want to spend time with him**"

"Oh, well if you want we can change our plans to accommodate parker we can go to the park and have a picnic with him" Ziva advised "That is if you would like too"

"**I would love that Ziva, you are a Genius**" Booth replied excitedly

"Great, I will bring the food and chips, you can bring Games and juice, Deal" Ziva smiled

"**Deal, see you a in a few, I will pick you up**"

"Alright" Ziva replied

"**OK I got to get parker and get ready**" Booth stated **"I'll see you soon" **

"ok Bye" Ziva replied and hung up the phone

Ziva walked to the kitchen and made turkey sandwiches and packed all different kinds of chips (lays, Doritos, Cheetos and Barbeque chips) And packed fruits and made sure to pack the 2 different pies she made the night before (Cherry and Apple). She got a picnic basket out and placed all the food inside of it and packed a blanket for them to sit on. Then ran to her room to change and take a shower

**__(40 minuets Later)__**

'DING DONG' The Door bell rang throughout the house

"Coming" she called out

She opened the door and Booth was standing there in Jeans and Shirt and Then she saw a little mop of hair behind his legs, a little boy with blondish hair golden eyes in little jeans and a small polo shirt

"Hey Ziva, you look great" Booth complimented

Ziva was dressed in jeans as well with a purple fitting shirt and sneakers and her hair up in a neat long ponytail

"Thank you" She replied

"Ziva this is Parker" Booth said to her "Parker this is Ziva, she is a really god friend of mine" Booth said to the little boy

Ziva could tell the little boy was shy, then she remembered something "Hey Parker, nice to meet you" Ziva said as she squatted to his level

"Hi" Parker said in a very low voice

Ziva smiled and then said "Your dad told me you like sports, is that true"

Parker just nodded, Booth was wondering where she was going with this

"Well do you like baseball" Ziva asked

"Yes" Parker said his voice getting a little louder

"Well parker when I was a little girl and I visited here, and I came in contact with a very special baseball, do you want to see it"

"Yes" Parker said in a normal volume voice with a smile spread across it

"Alright hold on" Ziva stood up and walked away less the 1 minuet she was back and squatted back down again

"Here" She handed him a baseball

Booth looked at the ball too and his eyes lit up "is that an original baseball signed by Babe Ruth, There is only two in existence, Wow Ziva you really are a Ninja" Booth exclaimed

"Ninja?" Parker asked

"Yes parker, I am some what kind of like a ninja so some say, I can throw knives and have some stealth moments" Ziva replied smiling

"Cool" Parker said happily

"I think we should get going" Booth stated "Parker hand back the base ball"

"Oh no, Parker you can have it" Ziva replied

"But Ziva this is extremely rare only two exist" Booth stated

"I know" Ziva smiled and held up the exact same baseball "I don't need two of the baseball"

Booth's Jaw dropped "Wow, you are one of a kind"

"Thank you Ninji" Parker thanked

"Ninji" Booth asked

"Ninja Ziva is going to be too long to say all the time so I say Ninji" Parker replied with a smile

"I like it thank you parker" Ziva replied "Can I call you Playful parker" Ziva asked

"Sure Ninji" Parker said with a smile

"We should get going" Booth said yet again

"Ok" Ziva replied

With that Booth held Ziva's left hand and Parker held Ziva's right and the entered the car and Drove off

_**--THE PARK--**_

They arrived at the park and found an amazing spot, it was right under a tree and there was a little pond next to it.

"Right here" Parker exclaimed

Ziva took the blanket from her picnic basket unfolded it and placed it on the green grass Then they all sat on it.

"Ok so what is on the menu Ziv(Zeev)" Booth asked

"Well we have turkey sandwiches, mini hamburgers, chips and some fruits" Ziva replied

"You are not a vegetarian" Booth asked surprised

"No why would I be I love meat, I just like it kosher. There is a difference" Ziva said with a smile

Booth Put his hands Together and tilted his head back and raised his hands to the sky Then said to himself _"Thank you God, she is Great, what would make her better is if she made pie" _

"Oh and I also Made pie for dessert" Ziva suddenly said

"_You do answer prayers, and fast" _Booth thought

"Oh, Pie I love pie" Booth replied

"I do too, Apple and pumkin are the funest to make" Ziva replied

"You made all of this Ninji" Parker said as he took a big bite if his mini burger

"Yes I did do you like it" Ziva asked

Parker nodded his head with glee

"Yeah Zeev this is great you are an amazing cook" Booth complimented

"Thank you Seeley" Ziva replied as she looked at him, she smiled and got her index finger and wiped the corner of his mouth of the ketchup that was there. Then licked the ketchup off her finger

Booth watched her do this and suddenly his pants felt a little too small, he got back to his senses

"You missed a spot" Booth stated then grabbed her finger and placed it in his mouth and with his tongue licked any ketchup she did not lick off.

Ziva's Breath hitched as she felt his tongue on her finger after about 5 seconds it was over

Booth just charmed smiled her and she smiled back. With that smile they bumped their relation ship up a little

After a game of football, soccer and twister, Parker was hyper, Booth was Tired and Ziva was well educated she learned a lot of new games. And it was getting late

"I think we should go, you have school in the morning bud" Booth said to parker

"Oh Come on dad I am not tired and I am having so much fun" Parker whined

"I know but we have to work tomorrow" Booth replied

"ok we can go, Parker pouted

"Parker how about this, one day you can come over my house and we can watch movies and you can show about this thing you call Car-moons" Ziva said with a smiled

"Huh?" Parker asked

"You know the drawn, characters that are animated and run around" Ziva reiterated

"You mean cartoons" Parker said

"yes those" Ziva replied

"Ninji you are funny" Parker said with a giggle

Ziva just smiled and grabbed hold of parker hand and the walked back to the car

**__(10 minuets Later)__**

Booth pulled up in front of Ziva's house

Then looked in the back seat and saw parker fast asleep and heard soft snores

Booth got out of the car and walked her to the door

"Well I had a really fun time thank you" Ziva stated

"No thank you my son had a good time as well" Booth replied

"He is a wonderful little boy"

"Thanks, well it looks like you are home"

"Yes so it does, are we still going to lunch tomorrow" Ziva asked

"Of course" Booth said looking into her eyes

Ziva did the same, The space between them became shorter. Until their lips brushed one another. Ziva placed a gentle kiss on his lips, it was full of warmth and passion. Booth started to kiss back it was slow and passionate. Ziva put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist to draw her closer to him. Ziva felt Booth tongue of the rim of her lips wanting entrance, she obliged and his tongue slipped right in, Now both tongues fighting slowly for command. The kiss was slow and filled with such lust and kindness with a small hint of love and care, a kiss that no one else would be able to forge or copy.

Ziva felt Booth's hand slowly going up her shirt and her body tingled, no yearned for it. But then remembered where they were and where he was supposed to be going with his son out in the car. But wanted to feel him still

"Seeley" She mumbled on his mouth

"Ziva" he moaned

"Your son" She finally got out

He stopped kissing her then remember what he was on his way to do _"I got to take Parker to Rebecca" _

"Parker" Booth said realization

"Yes" Ziva said with a smile

He smiled back "Thank you" He said

"No problem" Then she kissed him for one last time "That is how you say 'for the road'"

He smiled and kissed her for the last time before leaving. Ziva watched as they drived away with wonderful smile on her face she still felt the warmth of his lips _"he tasted like chocolate" _

Booth wanted to kiss her over and over again, he still felt the taste of her tongue against his _"it taste like strawberry's" _

That night they dreamed of each other and thoughts of one another went through their mind. It was the best sleep either of them got in a long time.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Strawberry's ****plus ****Chocolate ****equals**** Aphrodisiac **

**Reviews would be nice ^_^ and they ****equals ****my happiness **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


	5. Caught

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**$$ Chapter 5 $$**_

Ziva woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on her face. She remembered the kiss she shared with Booth and the multiple kisses she shared with him in her dreams.

As she got out of her silk sheeted bed all those memories flooded back into her mind, she walked into her newly updated kitchen and opened her a cherry wooded cabinet, and took out a coffee mug, then poured the freshly made coffee into the cup and placed her self on top of one of her black granite countertops. After she finished her coffee she placed it in her dishwasher then looked at the time it read 6:45am

"Crap, I need to get to work by 7:30" Ziva said to her self

She grabbed a Green apple from her fridge (she likes her apples cold, well I do, so she does too ^_^) and then ran to room to take a shower and change

**&&Booth's place&&**

Booth walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and noticed that his shirt was missing from off of his body. He paid no mind to it because he was going to take shower anyway. He thought that today was going to be a great day because he was going to have a long awaited lunch with his _new_ interest Ziva David

He hurried to the shower and took the quickest shower of mankind put on a dreaded suit and shoes with a pair of crazy socks

"Time to go" He said to him self

Then ran out of his apartment _"The faster I get to work and finish any case we have with Bones the quicker and earlier I can leave for lunch" _Booth said to him self

_**--JEFFERSONIAN--**_

Cam and Angela were sitting in Angela's office

"What do you think she is doing at this very moment" Angela asked

"Probably, full filling her biological urges as she calls it" Cam replied with a smile

"You are probably right, that is what Brennan would calls it 'biological urges' just call it sex it is simple that way, and I think they are sleeping from biological urging all night" Angela laughed

"Boy does she have the good life" Cam replied

"True but can you believe no booth for all 5 days" Angela pouted "I want to see stud muffin"

"Down girl, it is only a couple of days" Cam stated

"But Booth-" Angela started but saw him walk into her office

"Hey Angela, what's up Cam" Booth greeted

"Uh hi, what are you doing here" Cam asked confused

"Well I am looking for Bones have you seen her, she is not in her office" Booth asked

Angela and Cam looked at each other then back at him

"What do mean 'Where is she'" Angela asked smiling to see if he was serious

"Yeah where is she, is she home sick" Booth asked getting a little worried

They stared at him

"Seeley, she is in Hawaii, with her boyfriend on vacation" Cam stated "She will be gone for a couple of days"

His face fell, he felt sharp pain to the heart _"Why didn't she tell me, I thought we were friends" _

Angela looked at him before her face got angry "She didn't tell you did she"

Cam looked at Angela then back at Booth who looked extremely hurt, Cam felt bad

Booth just shook his head to reply to Angela's question

"Cam can you come with me to the crime scene" Booth asked

"Yeah sure, umm let me grab my stuff, stay here" Cam answered then walked out of Angela's office

Booth sat in the near by chair

"When did you know" Booth asked Angela

Angela took a deep breath "a week ago" She answered

He looked even more hurt "So she knew and told you before I confessed to her, right?" He asked

"Yeah" she said sympathetically

Booth composed himself and answered "Then I guess we are not the friends I thought we were"

Angela could see the pain in his face and many other emotions she was too afraid to read

"Booth, are you ready" Cam asked at the door frame of Angela's office

"Yes" Booth replied her

He got up out of the chair and made his way over to the door, but the turned half way to face Angela who was watching him leave and said "If you come in contact with Temperance tell her that I hope she enjoys her vacation"

Angela's eyes grew _"oh he is seriously pissed, he __never__ calls her Temperance" _

Cam looked in shock _"Oh boy, Seeley is mad for sure, calling her by her first name that is serious"_

Then Booth and Cam left Angela's presence

"Brennan, I hope this guy is worth it because you sacrificed a lot" Angela said to her self

_**--AT NCIS--**_

Ziva was watching the clock every 5 minuets

"Got a date David" Gibbs asked

"_Yes, how slow is time"_ "What" she replied in stead

"Well you keep looking at the clock" Gibbs stated

"Well-"

"Go see Abby and she what she's got" Gibbs commanded

Ziva got up from her desk and walked to the elevator

**&&ABBY'S LABBY&&**

As all ways music blasting through out the large square room

"ABBY!!!" Ziva shouted

Abby turned down the music at the sight of Ziva

"Ah much better" Ziva sighed in relief

"I am so sorry" Abby apologized

"It always like this Abby no need to be sorry, it is your lab" Ziva replied

"What no not the music, it is about Tony's girlfriend" Abby stated

Ziva looked at her utterly confused

"I mean she came here on Friday and I was ready to be mean, but then all of a sudden she said her name and I was in admiration"

Ziva still looked confused

"Temperance Brennan, she is like my idol, I love her work she is a star no a celebrity in the science world amazing and Tony is dating her, I feel bad because I practically bowed down at her feet" Abby explained with worry on her face

Ziva smiled and replied "I forgive you Abby"

"You do" Abby said with a hyper smile on her face

"Yes, and besides I don't care any more, I am not paying Tony and his girl any mind but I am to her partner" Ziva smirked and walked out Abby lab

"What" Abby asked as she ran after Ziva

_**--JEFFERSONIAN--**_

Booth and Cam got back to the Jeffersonian with the body full of flesh

They walked onto the platform to join Wendell (Brennan's Grad student), Hodgins and Angela

"Ok people lets us get to work" Cam commanded

Wendell went over to the body to make his analysis "Caucasian, between 30 and 40 years old and uuhh"

"What" Cam asked

"Um this person has 2parts" Wendell stated

"As in guy and girl parts" Booth asked humored

"yep" Wendell stated worried

"Wait so your saying that this person transvestite" Angela asked

"lets just say that there is a he in the she" Cam spoke up

"so he was a dude first" Hodgins asked

"Yeah" Cam replied

"Whoa, why would he operate on him self like this" Booth ask a little freaked out

"That is what we are going to find out" Cam stated "So you know what to do, get to it"

They all separated and went their different directions

After about 20 minuets later they reformed

"ok what'da ya got" Cam asked

"I found out that what ever cut up him no her no it aah our victim was gigantic and had paint on it but he/she was killed by a 9mm to the back of the head" Wendell stated

"Execution style" Booth said

"Well our victim's name is Vince Price went completely missing in 2001 but he went under an alias as a woman Veronica Patterson and has been living in Malibu but moved here last year" Angela stated

"Well I found out what cut our he/she, it was a boat the paint residue found on the skull resembles that found on boats" Jack chimed in

"Well I found out that our Vic had AIDS and found semen on him/her" Cam stated

"Really so he/she had intercourse be for he/she died" Hodgins asked

"Yep" Cam said

"well, some one must have caught off guard" Angela stated

"Well I am going to talk to his family before he turned she" Booth said

"Ok well we are going to have lunch" Cam said

"What" Booth asked

"lunch, we are hungry" Cam stated

"Oh crap, what time is it" Booth asked

"12:25" Hodgins stated while looking at his watch

"Awh man, I lost track of time" Booth mentioned

"Agent Booth are you alright" Wendell asked

"aw yeah but I got to go pick her up" Booth's mouth slipped

"Pick up who?" Angela said with a sly grin

"No one" Booth said and ran out of the Jeffersonian

"Oh no you don't, come on we are following him" Angela stated and ran out as well the others followed

_**--AT NCIS--**_

Ziva was sitting at her desk typing away to try and get some of her paper work done before she left for lunch

'DING' the elevators opened , Ziva turned her head to look to see who it was

"Whoa there Ziva you might get whip lash" Abby said as she exited the elevator

"What" Ziva asked "I do not see a whip"

"No, it is when you neck really hurts 'cause you sprained it kind of" Abby explained

"Oh" Ziva nodded finally understanding it

"Is there something you need Abby" Gibbs asked

"Ah Yes and No" Abby stated "No because nothing to do with the case and yes because I want to know if you guys want to go to a Green Day concert with me this Saturday"

"How can a day be green" Ziva asked

"I think it is the name of the band" McGee stated

"why would a person name a band green day… you no what forget I asked anything" Gibbs stated

"So who wants to go" Abby asked happily

"Sorry Abbs too loud" Gibbs stated

"Timmy" Abby asked

"I am supposed to write the next Chapter of my Book" McGee stated

"oh Ziva what could more important, then going to a concert with me" Abby charm smiled at her

"My birthday" Ziva stated simply

Everyone in the bullpen looked up at her

"you are joking right, so you don't have to go to the concert" McGee stated

Abby just glared at him

"No I am serious my birthday is June 7th" Ziva replied

"oh Wow Ziva I am sorry you just never mentioned it" McGee apologized

"That is because you never asked me" Ziva stated

"Oh I know instead of the concert we can have a party at Ziva's house for her birthday we need to make up for 4years"

"ok sure"

"ooh I going to plan it"

"Abby no goth" The three (Ziva, Gibbs and McGee said in unison)

"ok fine no Goth you people are no fun" Abby pouted

They all stated laughing they did not even hear the elevator open

"Wow I feel like a party popper some now" A man stated

He looked built had brown hair chocolate brown eyes and a gorgeous smile

Ziva got out of her chair and hugged and kissed him then whispered only to him "Seeley" he smiled back and said "Ziva"

"Ah-hem" Abby cleared her throat "Ziva who is he"

"oh, Abby, McGee and Gibbs. This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI I am sure mentioned him they are partners" Ziva said trying to hold in her laughter

"Oh hi, wait did you say FBI" Abby stated

Abby and McGee started to laugh Gibbs smirked

"Does Tony know" McGee managed to get out in between laughter

"No" Ziva said simply

They started to laugh harder

"_I know Ziva told me that NCIS was not a fan of FBI but this is ridiculous" _Booth thought

"I am sorry" McGee said

"Don't apologized it is a sign of weakness" Booth stated

All laughter stopped immediately

"What?" Abby asked

"oh I over stepped my bounds, it is just that in the marines they tell you that every time you apologize for something" Booth stated

Gibbs stepped forward "You were a Marine" he asked

"Yes sir, sniper" Booth stated with confidence

Gibbs smiled and held out his hand to shake, Booth took it and shook it

Then Gibbs walked pass them and into the elevator

"I think I was approved of" Booth said

"Told you, now lets go I am starving" Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator

**&& in front of NCIS HQ&& **

Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Wendell are sitting in Angela's BMW X5

"So she works at NCIS, what does that stand for again" Angela asked

"Naval Criminal, Investigative, Services" The other 3 said in unison

"How come I am the only one that did not know that" Angela asked rhetorically

"Oh I am starving" Cam blurted

"We all are so deal" Angela said

"well we would not be if you did not drag us here" Hodgins stated

"he does have a point" Wendell stated

"Hey don't you want to know who he is seeing" Angela asked

"How do you know he is seeing someone" Cam asked

"Well Brennan told me that she called him and she heard someone call his name and he just hung up on her"

"So that does not mean anything" Cam stated

"It was a female voice and she said that she had a accent" elaborated

"So" Wendell said

"So, she called him by his first named and he did not care" Angela stated

"Oh" Cam and Hodgins said at the same time

"What I am confused" Wendell stated

"ok look Booth does not like when anyone calls him by his first name, not even Cam and she has known him for ever" Hodgins explained

"So he is defiantly seeing some one" Cam finished

"oh oh their coming out" Angela stated "Booth I caught you now you cannot deny it"

Booth came out of the building holding a woman's hand. She had on blue jeans that hugged her curves and a purple short sleeved shirt and black high heels and her long Dark brown hair was in a long sleek ponytail that swayed when she walked.

"Whoa Booth she is Hot" Hodgins stated

"I love her shoes" Cam said amazed "I wonder what size she is"

"I could shop all day with her she has excellent taste in clothes" Angela complimented

"Oh don't tell that she drives that Black 2010 model Lamborghini Murcielago, oh my Gosh it is the convertible one too. That is like my dream car" Wendell blurted

"Very nice" Hodgins replied "wait she just got into the drivers seat, Booth is letting her drive"

"Wait, Booth never lets you drive not even if it is your own car he always drives, either he must really like her or She threatened him" Cam said

"I like her" They all said in unison

"ok lets see where they are going shall we" Angela stated as she started her car

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Thank you for reading sorry in is so long ^_^ **_

_**---Princess Kag 3---**_


	6. Lunch Time ! revised

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**A/N: Well I am sorry that I made you all wait so long so I, Made this a ****EXTRA- LONG CHAPTER****, I hope you like it Enjoy **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**$$ Chapter 6 $$**_

Ziva and Booth walked out of NCIS headquarters holding hands, they enjoyed the feeling of warmth their hands were creating.

Ziva felt like she was being watched and discreetly looked around she suspected a white BMW X5 she noticed that there were 4 people in the car 2 women and 2men, She figured they could not be Hamas they were dressed too casually.

Ziva turned to Booth and asked "My car right"

"Yeah sure" Booth replied

"Great, it is right here" Ziva stated and smiled

"Good now pass the keys" Booth said holding out his hand

"Why" Ziva asked

"Because I want to drive" Booth stated

"But it is my car" Ziva replied

"But I always drive" Booth Pouted

"That is where might have a problem" Ziva stated

"Your right, now pass the keys" Booth held out his hand again

Ziva grabbed his other hand and with her thumb pushed a pressure point located on his right hand. Booth was in sever pain and was not able to move "in Mossad we call this a 'Thumb tap', Now Seeley do you want to feel this kind of pain again" Ziva asked with a smile

"No" Booth said still in pain

Ziva let go of the hand and kissed him on the cheek "I'm glad you see it my way"

Booth rubbed his hand "I knew there was a reason I liked you" He smiled "Hey can you show me how to do that"

"Maybe" She replied while she entered the driver's seat and he entered the passengers

"Wow it is nice in here" Booth said as she sat in leather seats

"Thank you I was able to pick out the seats I wanted and the color of the car, the rest was a surprise" Ziva stated

"What do you mean, someone gave you this car" Booth asked amazed

"Well, yes my father got it for me as an early birthday present, but during a 6month period I had to complete mission or I was not able to get it and I would be killed" Ziva replied simply

"Oh that is right you told me, your birthday is June 7th, Right" Booth said with uncertainty

"Yes and your birthday is on January 14th" Ziva replied confidently

"Great memory" Booth said with a smile

Ziva smiled back. Then started the car, she pulled out of the parking space with care and ease. Then all of a sudden the car took off in unimaginable speed.

"Ah Ziva!!" Booth said with panic

"Oh right, where do you want to eat" Ziva said overlooking the tone of his voice

"The Diner, ZIVA CAR!!!" Booth said with fear, The sound of Horns and honks with the accompaniment of screeching and swerving filled the street in one big melody

Ziva swerved pass the car and noticed in her rear view mirror, that the BMW X5 from the parking lot of NCIS was following them

"We are being followed" Ziva stated in a serious tone

"It's probably the Cops with the way you are driving" Booth replied

Ziva just smirked at him and floored the gas, the car went faster and a more perishable speed was formed.

"Awwh" Booth yelled

**&&Angela's Car&& **

"How in the world can she drive like this" Angela asked

"I think we should let them be" Cam stated

"I am with cam on this one" Hodgins agreed

"I think we should follow them still, this is the most fun I had since I left college" Wendell said with too much excitement

"SeeShe I knew there was a reason I liked you Wendell" Angela said with a smile

"You cannot be serious" Cam replied

"As serious as a heart attack" Angela said

"You mean the one you are going to give me" Cam Said as Angela floored the pedal and the car thrusted forward

"WENDALL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cam screamed

Hodgins was too nauseous to say anything

They watched as Ziva's car went on two wheels to get by a car And Zoom off again

Their light turned red so they lost them

"OK enough we are not following them anymore we are going to eat food" Hodgins stated

"Ok fine let'slets just go to the Diner" Angela pouted

"Thank you" Cam stated and relaxed

They started to drive to the Diner for some food

_**--THE DINER--**_

Ziva and Booth walk in the 80's themed restaurant

"Wow I have never seen a place like this before" Ziva said as she looked around

"I know I love their fries" Seeley said as they sat in a booth next to the window

Then a red headed waitress came to take their order "OK what can I get 'Cha, oh hey Booth, where is your doctor lady"

"hey Ruby, well she in Hawaii with her boyfriend" Booth stated

"Oh, well what do you want"

"I'll have the usual" Booth said

"OK Hun and you sweet heart"

"um lets see, oh I will have the Philly Cheese steak burger with extra fries and a coca cola" Ziva said with the hugest smile

"OK be right back" The waitress said

"wow, that was a lot of food Zeev" Booth stated

"I know but I am so going to work it off tomorrow" Ziva stated

"I bet, you running at 5:00 in the morning all sweaty" Booth stated leaning closer in to her

"you have a point, and I don't like to be sweaty all alone" Ziva replied in a husky tone leaning closer to him as well

**&&Angela's Table&&**

They sat at a table with for chairs one for each of them

"Man I wish we could have caught up to them" Angela Stated

"Well I don't" Hodgins mentioned

"Same here, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes" Cam stated

"Oh come on it was not that bad" Angela stated

"are you insane you were driving crazy to catch up with her God only knows how Booth felt" Cam stated

"Not that bad" Wendell answered

"How do you know that" Cam asked

"Because he is right over there and he looks like he is Completely fine" Wendell replied and pointed over to where Booth and Ziva were seated and how there faces were only mere inches apart

"Well, well" Hodgins smiled

"I'll say he is extremely happy with the situation now" Cam said with a cat like grin

"Lucky me" Angela stated then got out of her seat and walked over to them

**&&Ziva and Seeley's Booth&& **

"I don't think that we should kiss right now" Ziva whispered to Booth

"And why not" He whispered back, while stroking her cheek with his thumb

"Well first of all if you kiss me I might not be able to control my self like I did last time.."

Booth smiled and leaned a little closer

"And second of all, the person driving the car that was following us is walking this way" Ziva whispered faintly back

Booth then turned his head and Ziva's words and saw Angela standing right in front of them

"Angela!" Booth asked surprised

"Hey sweetie, what a coincidence" Angela said

"What do you mean coincidence, you followed us here, Ziva saw you" Booth stated

Angela looked at Ziva _"hmm she is pretty and she has great senses, good job Booth" _ Angela smiled "HI I'm Angela Montenegro, I work with his Partner Temperance Brennan" Angela stated as she shook her hand

"Hello, but before I introduce my self I think you should call over the other 3" Ziva mentioned

"_Oh an accent, Very nice" _ Angela said in her mind

"three" Booth said flabbergasted

Angela turned around and signaled them to come over. And 3 people stood and walked over 1 light skinned African American female and 2 Caucasian males, and they all sat down in the booth as well.

"Hello my name is Camille Saroyan, I am Booth's Partners boss"

Ziva nodded

"Hello, my name Wendell, I am Dr. Brennan's grad student, hey you should drive for NAS car"

"What is NAS car" Ziva asked seriously confused

"Never mind him, And my name is Jack Hodgins and I work for Dr. Brennan"

"Oh you are the heir to the Cantilever Group, Nice to meet you again" Ziva said

"Wait how do you know that" Hodgins asked

"You don't remember me, we only met once and it was when we were kids, at the federation ball when it was held in Israel" Ziva said

"Oh that is right, your dad was the creepy one that could kill with the paper clip" Hodgins replied with awwh

"Yes that one" Ziva replied with a smile

"I am sorry but I for got your name" Hodgins stated

"Ziva David, The heir to the Elisheva corporation" Ziva replied

"Oh that is right" Hodgins then looked at Angela to explain "The Elisheva Corporations are responsible for importing and exporting Gold and jewelry all over the world it is Number 2 in all the world"

"I am also the partner of Dr. Brennan's Boyfriend" Ziva said as the waitress came and dropped off the food "Yes I am starving" Ziva said as she ate a fry

"Wait a minuet, you are Tony's partner" Angela said amused

"Yes, I was shocked when we me and Seeley had the same problems with our partners" Ziva said Then ate another fry

"What can I say it is a small world after all" Booth stated

"Wait you told Tony that you loved him, when did you feel that way" Cam asked

"well I started to feel that way on our first undercover mission together" Ziva stated, Booth took one of her fries she just smiled at him "I saw that" and Booth just smiled back at her

"So what was the undercover mission about" Wendell asked

"We had to go undercover as married assasins, and so we had to pretend to have sex and the farthest we got was being naked kissing tumbling on and off of each other" Ziva said nonchalantly

"Really" Angela said intriguingly

"Yes" Ziva replied "I guess that is when it started"

"Where are you from your accent is so exotic" Wendell asked

"Israel" Ziva replied

"That so cool, I have never met any one from there" Cam stated

"You know who I want to meet, a person from this intelligence agency in Israel called the Mossad" Hodgins stated

"Oh come on you would have to be called 'Mr. Lucky' for that to happen" Angela stated

"Well hello Mr Lucky" Ziva said while chewing a piece of her burger

"See you should not have said anything, now he is going to ask all types of questions like what conspiracies has The Mossad encountered and what ever" Booth stated

"What No way you are part of the Mossad" Hodgins asked amazed

"Well it is not something to drag about but, yes" Ziva stated

"Brag Ziva not drag" Cam corrected with a smile on her face

"David(Dah-Veed) David, Wait is your dad is the Director of Mossad now" Hodgins asked

"Again not something you _**Brag**_ about and Yes he is" Ziva replied

"Wow, I think I am in love" Hodgins gasped

Angela punched his shoulder and glared at him, them he corrected "Well I would be in love if I was not in love with the beautiful Angela Montenegro soon to be Angela Hodgins, we are trying it for the second time"

"Nice save" Cam laughed

"Well just back off 'cause she, is mine" Booth stated, Ziva felt him snake his arm around her waist to draw her closer to his body. She secretly blushed a little she liked the feeling of his arms around her

"Aww you guys are adorable, you have my permission" Angela said God like

"Oh why thank you" Booth said sarcastically

"Sure no problem" Angela smiled

Yeah same here, Ziva you are amazing and your shoes are gorgeous we must go shopping" Cam started

"We must" Angela cut in

"So you have my Ok to date as well but keep it out of the Jeffersonian there are security Cameras….Wait that was for Angela and Hodgins, but you know what I mean" Cam said with a smile

Ziva started to laugh

"Awh cute laugh" Angela teased

"Well Ziva, I don't think what I say matters but I think you are cool and you drive amazing, and your taste in cars rock, so Booth is lucky and any guy would want to date you so your partner is stupid " Wendell stated

"Thank you Wendell" Ziva said as she kissed him on the cheek, Wendell blushed a little _"Awwh he reminds me of my cousin Rakeem I think he is turning 23, next month" _Ziva thought to her self

Well Dude she is Hot and a kick butt kind of Ninja, I mean who would want any thing else plus she has an exotic accent you hit the lottery. You have My OK too" Hodgins said as he connected fist with Booth

"Oh by the way I am having a party at my Condo this Saturday on the 7th so can you come" Ziva mentioned/ asked

"Yeah sure" Cam stated

"Party who would pass up going to a party, I am so going" Angela stated excitedly

"Cool I will go, too" Wendell said

"I am going for sure" Hodgins said

"Seeley you are coming as well that goes with out saying, am I correct" Ziva said with a frightening smile

"Correct" Booth replied

The others just laughed

"Hey Ziva give us your number" Cam said taking out her G1 cell phone

"Oh that is right" Ziva said as she took out her cell phone the Samsung Eternity with her pull out keypad

Wendell also took out his phone a Samsung Propel

Angela followed in his foot steps and pulled out her Envy touch

Hodgins swiped out his I-Phone and was able to capture Ziva's number and they took pictures of her to put beside her number and she did the same

Did I get-" But Ziva was interrupted by Ziva's phone ringing and Noticed it was a number she did not recognize

"David" She answered

"**Hey Zee, how is every thing going**" The man on the other line asked

Ziva recognized the voice immediately "Tony why are you calling me you should be with doctor Brennan" Ziva replied

All eyes were focused on Ziva and the phone

"**Well she is here, but I wanted to talk to you to see how the things are going**" Tony stated

"Oh well everything is fine" Ziva replied

"**Ok so what are you doing**"

"Eating, Why"

"**I just wanted to know**" Tony slurred

"Tony are you drunk" Ziva asked getting annoyed

"**Yeah, how did you know**" Tony slurred louder and more noticeable

"Ziva tell him to put Bren on the phone" Angela whispered

"Tony can you hand Doctor Brennan the phone, Now" Ziva commanded the Drunken Tony

"**W-Why**" Tony stuttered

"Because I am tired of hearing your voice" Ziva said sarcastically

They all laughed silently

"**O-ok**" She heard Tony pass the phone, and heard him say _**"Honey phone for you**_" And then heard Doctor Brennan say "_**Who is it**_" "_her voice is extremely professional and confident, interesting"_ Ziva thought to her self the n heard Tony say "_**It is My partner, Here"**_. And with that Ziva handed the phone to Angela

"**Hello Dr. Brennan Speaking**"

"Hey Sweetie, how is Hawaii" Angela asked

" **it is fine, why are you taking to me with Tony's Partners Phone**" Brennan asked curiously

"Oh That is Because we are all having lunch" Angela stated simply

"**All of you is Booth there**" Brennan asked

"Oh you remember Booth" Angela asked surprised

"**Of course I remember Booth why do you sound so surprised" **

"Well Because it seems that booth was the only one that did not know where you were going" Angela stated

"**Oh that is right I forgot to tell Booth**" Brennan replied as she clapped her hand against her forehead

"Yeah right Bren, All I have to say is that when you get back things are going to be different, Booth said have a good vacation, because when you get back you are going to need another one" Angela warned

Them Angela hung up the phone and passed Ziva back her phone

Every one looked at Angela

Angela Brushed it off "So who wants pie"

"Oh Me" Booth jumped

They all laughed

They all ordered pie and talked More before Ziva had to leave to get back to work, so that left only the four of them again

"I really like Ziva she is so cool" Angela Stated

"Yeah I think Booth picked a great girl" Cam stated

They just looked at her

"What" She asked

"Well I did not expect you to say that, didn't you and Booth go out" Hodgins asked

"Yes we did, But I was his friend first and I am his friend Now" Cam stated

"That is nice of you to say Dr. Saroyan" Wendell stated

"But there will be a fight when Dr. Brennan finds out about Booth and Ziva, right" Cam said smiling

"Between Booth and Bren" Angela asked

"No between Ziva and Dr. Brennan" Cam corrected

"Boy would I love to be a fly on that wall" Wendell stated

"Uh Cat fight, Meow" Hodgins said

"More like tigers, Rawr" Angela corrected

"10 bucks says that Dr. Brennan wants Booth when she finds out and will try to seduce him" Cam stated

"10 dollars Ziva confronts Bren, about it" Angela Betted

"no a 100, Dr. B goes up to Ziva first, we all know her temper" Hodgins also Betted

"Nope wrong 5 dollars, This guy Tony comes up to Booth first" Wendell stated

"You're on" They said in unison

"We should get more people in on this" Angela stated

"you mean like a pool" Wendell asked

"Yeah, we do it all the time" Cam stated

"Yeah that is cool we should get both NCIS and the Jeffersonian in on this" Hodgins advised

"Brilliant, I know someone from NCIS she is a friend of mine she might know Ziva or someone who knows her to collect from over there." Angela stated

"Great, Ange call her up" Cam stated

"Got it" Angela Picked up her phone And went through her contactes and called the number, The phone began to ring

"**Hello**" The woman said over the over the phone

"Hey Abby, it's Angela"

"**Hey Angie, what's going on**" Abby asked. Angela could hear the music blasting in the background

"Well I wanted to know if you know a Ziva David" Angela asked

"**Ziva yeah she is one of My best friends, Why what's wrong**" Abby asked worriedly

"oh nothings wrong we just had lunch with her and Booth, you know the FBI guy I told you about"

" **Oh That Booth he came by today to pick Ziva up for lunch, he is way cuter that you said he was" **Abby stated

"Yeah words do not do him justice, well anyway we are doing a pool to see when Ziva meets Brennan and when to see Booth meets Tony, and how they will react when they see each other and find out that Ziva and Booth are Dating"

"**oh sounds like fun what do want me to do**" Abby asked

"well we want The Jeffersonian, NCIS and maybe FBI in on this but Jeffersonian and NCIS for sure. So I want you to collect the money on that end, can you do that"

"**Yeah sure no problem, and to help you out more, the next case we have I will convince Boss man to make it a Joint investigation with the Jeffersonian. You know to make thing interesting" **Abby stated

"Oh that would be great" Angela said

"**You are going to Ziva's birthday bash right" **

"yes we were all invited" Angela stated

"**Great the guest list is crazy, and it is a like a club theme so dress accordingly, well I got to go I will keep you updated on the Pool ok" **Abby stated

"ok thanks Abby, see you at the party"

" **Kay Bye" **Abby said

Angela hung up the phone

"So what did she say" Cam asked

"NCIS is covered, now the Jeffersonian" Angela stated

"Great lets go" Hodgins said

"Yes we still have a murder to solve" Wendell stated

They paid for their meal and left in Angela's Car back to the Jeffersonian

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Thanks For reading this very long Chapter, I am truly sorry for making you wait so long but my computer went dead so I had to get it fixed and that took forever so sorry **

_**Review**_** if you liked it (the chapter), and tell me how you think Brennan and Tony will feel when they find out about Booth and Ziva's relationship ^_^ **

**T-H-A-N-K-----Y-O-U----F-O-R ----R-E-A-D-I-N-G--!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

_**---Princess Kag 3--- **_


	7. The perfect date

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_**$$ Chapter 7 $$ **_

Thursday 

Ziva walked into the Bullpen and was surprised no shocked to see such an excited McGee sitting at his desk typing away at the keys with a huge smile on his face

"Uh McGee, I know Tony is not here but, is there another reason why are so…aww what is the word...Awwh yes Preppy, why are you so Preppy Today" Ziva asked happy with her self getting the word right

"Well that is because, Abby asked me Over to her house for Dinner tonight" McGee replied

"Aww I see, that is good because you have admired her for quite sometime, yes?

"Wait, how did you know that"

"Well, McGee it is fairly obvious, I am sure Gibbs knows as well"

"No way, Gibbs wouldn't know that"

"I wouldn't know what McGee" Gibbs said as he entered the bull pen

"That Aww the theme of Ziva's party is a Club theme" McGee made up a fact

"It is?" Ziva asked clearly surprised

"McGee" Gibbs called

"Yes Boss" McGee answered

"Get back to work" Gibbs commanded

"I am on it" McGee Assured and started to type on his computer again

"That is IF you want to go to that Dinner at Abby's tonight" Gibbs mentioned

McGee looked dumbfounded, Gibbs smiled, and Ziva snickered

_**--JEFFERSONIAN-- **_

Booth walked into the Jeff. And headed straight to Angela's Office

"Angela I need your help" Booth said as he entered

"Is it case related" Angela asked

"Awh No" Booth confessed

"Oh, you needing my help for something not case related this is a first, so what's up"

"Well I need your help to help me plan the perfect date for Ziva" Booth stated

"Aw how cute, well since Ziva is such a simple yet elegant woman it wont take much" Angela said and started to write every thing Down

*****Later that night*** **

_**--AT ABBY'S PLACE-- **_

McGee arrived at Abby's apartment and walked up to Abby's door, he was anxious to go in but too nervous to knock. So he stood there for about 5minuets with her favorite, Black roses in his hand. Until he finally got the courage to knock

With in seconds Abby opened the door "McGee your 5 minuets late" she stated

"I know I am sorry Abby, here" He said as he handed her the roses

She took the roses and smelled them and smiled "_Awwh he got me roses, how sweet" _ "ok you are forgiven"

"_I am glad she likes them I searched for about an hour" _McGee said to him self

"Timmy follow me" She let him in and she lead him around the house

"_This place is bigger than I thought it would be, not that I think about how big her apartment is" _McGee thought "_McGee snap out of it" _

She lead him to her living room and what he saw shocked him

He saw a room filled with at least 20 other people and they were all from NCIS. Almost every one he knew was there. Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Cynthia and director Vance.

"_I knew it!, a date with Abby was too good to be true" _McGee said to him self

"Hello every body" McGee greeted in a clearly disappointed voice

"Hey McGee" They greeted Back

"OK now that everyone is here, You all know Tony and Ziva correct" Abby asked

"Right" They answered

"Well Ziva confessed to Tony" Abby stated

"Yeah I heard about that, he even turned her down, I mean Ziva is smoking hot, I think he has been hit on the head too much" one man said (his Name is Bob) everyone looked at Gibbs

"I heard he tongued a man who was dressed as a woman" The next man said (his name is Chuck)

"Well yes that happened. Any way Tony has a new girlfriend Temperance Brennan" Abby stated

"You mean the famous Author" Cynthia asked

"Oh, that really nice cute one that brought you guys the lunch last week" Another guy (named Adam) stated

"Yes that one" Abby accepted "well Ziva is dating her partner FBI agent Seeley Booth"

"Oh I saw him when he entered the building the other day, He said he was FBI wow he is Hot" The receptionist Kathy stated

"Well since Tony and Dr. Brennan are in Hawaii" Abby started

"We know the where abouts of DiNozzo Ms Scuito I mean it has been nice and quite since he has been gone, so is there a point" Director Vance asked

"They don't know that their partners are dating each other" Abby said

"Let me get this straight, Tony and his new girlfriend do not know that Ziva is dating Dr. Brennan's Partner Seeley Booth. Like Dr. Brennan is doing to Ziva by dating her partner Tony. Because they are having their vacation in Hawaii, If that makes sense?" Michelle Lee asked

"Yes Exactly, that is what's going on. So The Jeffersonian and NCIS and Maybe FBI will take part in a pool to determine, When they will find out, How they will react and Who will get into a fight first Dr. Brennan and Ziva or Tony and Booth. So do you guys want in" Abby asked

It was silent for about 2 minuets before someone spoke up

" I think Partaking in betting amongst and against colleagues is extremely stimulating, Abby I will join" Ducky stated

"I am with Duck on this one too Abbs, it might be dare I say it fun to mess with DiNozzo a little bit and make a laugh or two out of it, Sign me up" Gibbs stated

"Just make sure Ziva does not find out she scares me, I mean A lot, but I am in Too" Michelle stated

"Well it might be nice to bet a little it is like poker with people as the dice. Just to let you know I have never lost a game of poker in my life and I don't plan on it now, I am going to collect, so sign me in as well" Vance stated

"Yeah kay sure we will do it" Palmer spoke for every one else in the room

"Great sign this" Abby said as she handed a chart to Gibbs "Put your name, how much you are putting in, and what category you are picking for category 1&2 write when you think it might happen and for 3 who do you think will get into a fight first and who would win, Then when you are done pass it around. Oh and if anyone one else wants in tell them to see me, But keep this a secret from Ziva, Tony Dr. Brennan and Booth got it" Abby stated in a serious Tone

"Got it" they all said in unison

After they were done with the Form/chart

"So who is hungry" Abby asked

A chorus of "I am's" filled the room

"I invite you for Dinner of course you would be hungry" Abby stated

"_great she invited everyone to dinner too, but don't worry I will get the guts to ask her out myself…one day" _McGee Thought_ " but for now I am happy where I am…As a friend" _

"_McGee I hate being your friend, why don't you ask me out already, for Pete's sake I am getting impatient" _ Abby thought as she watched McGee _"But I can wait a little longer, just for you" _

She smiled at him and he smiled back

"Timmy lets go eat I made sure to save you a big plate of Food" Abby held out her hand

"Thanks" McGee grasped her hand and followed her to the kitchen

_**--AT BOOTH'S PLACE-- **_

Booth was almost done with Dinner he had planned this perfectly. The pasta was almost done and he had just finished putting and lighting the candles on the table, he was hoping that tonight Ziva would feel at home and be happy.

He heard a knock come from the door. He ran too it, and opened to a beautiful Ziva in a playful red dress with her hair flowing freely down her back.

"Wow Ziva you look Great" Booth complimented

"Thank you very much" She stated "Umm something smells delicious"

"Thank you come in" he stepped aside to allow her to enter the apartment

"I like your home, you can tell you love hockey and your son" Ziva stated as she looked at the pictures around his home

"Yeah, well dinner is almost done" Booth stated

"What is on the menu" She asked

"well I am told by a rambunctious 6 year old that I make the best chicken alfredo pasta in all the world"

"Well I would love the try some" Ziva laughed

"Well dinner is served" Booth said as he placed a plate in front of her and one infront of him

She took a bite "Wow this is fantastic, Parker should be a food critic he has great taste. You can really cook" Ziva complimented

"No I do not cook I am just a good pasta maker cooker guy, you are a true chef"

"Well I think it is delicious, maybe I should come over for dinner more often"

"Maybe you should"

They Both smiled. And all through Dinner they talked and laughed

"So what is for dessert" Ziva asked

"Well I was thinking strawberries and whipped cream" Booth stated

"Oh I love strawberries" Ziva stated

Booth took the strawberries and cream and walked over to the couch and sat down, Ziva sat beside him he put his arm around her waist she came closer and took off her shoes while putting her feet on the couch. Booth turned on the T.V and Came across cartoons

"Ziva these are cartoons" Booth stated

"Oh, I have seen these I loved them actually but I watched them in secret, my father said that they were a waste of time and forbid me from seeing them as a child." Ziva stated

"Wow that is harsh, which ones did you watch" Booth asked

"Well my 2 favorite ones were the One with the bird and the black and white cat and The Bunny always eating a carrot, the duck and the man with the riffle" Ziva smiled on the memory

"oh you mean Tweety Bird and Bugs Bunny, those are classics"

"They still show them" Ziva asked in amazement

"Yeah Tweety on now" Booth changed the channel

Laughter filled the room

"Ziva have you ever seen Tom and Jerry" Booth asked

No Answer

"Ziva"

No Answer

He looked down and saw that she was fast asleep he could hear her little snores, he took a moment to smell her hair "_it smells like Mangos" _he thought. He started to feel tired as well

"Good night Zeev" Booth whispered quietly

"Good night Seeley, Thank you for the perfect date" Ziva mumbled

"Your welcome, anytime" Booth smiled

And gave into sleep and dreamed a sweet dream with his perfect girl sleeping on his chest the perfect end to the Date

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ I hope you liked it **

**[][] Ziva's Birthday is Next chapter so keep posted :) [][] And Review please if I have 27 reviews I will post the next one so REVIEW **

**---**_**Princess Kag 3--- **_


	8. Best Birthday Ever

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**This is a long Chapter so get comfy **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_**$$ Chapter 8 $$ **_

It was now Friday night and as far as Ziva knew 232 people were coming to her party, and those 79 of those people were from NCIS and the other 153 were from the Jeffersonian and she did not even count the people flying in from all over the world to come and some were celebrities that she had protected or saved, But she didn't mind the more the merrier. And she started to wonder if she could hold all of those people in her house alone.

She walked into her home and went straight into the shower. About 15 minuets later she turned off the water and exited the steamy bathroom. She blow dried her hair and then put on some pajamas, which consisted of purple striped pajama pants with a light purple sleeveless tank top.

She was headed to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She walked up and opened it. And was surprised yet delighted by what she saw. Parker and Booth stood there also in their pajamas with pizza and Cake

"Happy birthday Ninji" Parker exclaimed

"Thank you Parker, what is all of this" Ziva asked referring to the Pizza and cake in Booth's Hands

"Well parker really wanted to celebrate your birthday with you since he can't come to the party, so he insisted on pizza and cake" Booth explained

"Yeah let's have a slumber party" Parker suggested

"That is a great idea parker, come in" She moved aside so they could enter her home

Booth and Parker were speechless

"Wow this place is huge" Parker gasped

"Yeah really huge" Booth stated also in amazement

"Please have a seat" Ziva stated with a humorous smile

Booth looked over at the leather couch and then he saw it, the mother loads of mother of mother loads.

"Oh, is that a 180inch flat screen T.V" Booth said in excitement

"Yes Seeley and it have over 800 channels" Ziva said simply eyeing his reaction

Booth looked at her with huge glossy eyes like a puppy that has seen his first bone

Ziva smiles and replies "Yes Seeley go ahead"

"Aw thank you" Booth says then kisses her on the cheek, Then Booth runs to the couch and sits down and turns on the television and starts flipping through channels

"Come on parker lets get some juices and we can go watch T.V too" Ziva states as she grabs parker's hand and leads him to her kitchen"

"Ninji, do you like my daddy" Parker asks

"Yeah I do parker" Ziva replied

"Good because he likes you Ninji and I do too"

Ziva hugged parker and Said "thank you". She got the juices and soda and sat down next to Booth and parker climbed up on her lab and rested his head against booth's chest. And they all sat and watched cartoons

About 3 hours later Booth looked over at Ziva and noticed she was fast asleep. Booth Kissed Ziva on the forehead

Her eyes fluttered open

"Good night" She mumbled

"Night" He stated and snuggled up next to her on the couch

**That Afternoon **

It was around 5:00 and the party was 3 hours away, Booth and parker left around 1:00, she had just finished all the cooking when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it and looked at the peep hole, it was an overly happy Abby. She opened the door

"Shalom Abby"

"Happy Birthday ZIVA!!!" Abby squealed

"Thank you Abby"

"Where do I put your present"

Ziva looked around she hadn't really thought about that "Against the wall over there" Ziva said as she pointed over to the wall

"Wow, I love your place Ziva" Abby complimented

"Thank you"

"OK Ziva now leave this place and come back an hour after the party has started

"Alright" Ziva said skeptically

With that she exited the Condo and headed for the library about 5 hours later she came back . She could hear music from the ground floor and her condo was on the 8th . She walked up to her door and a man was blocking it

"Name please" the man said as he held a clip board

"Ziva David"

"Oh I am sorry step right in, and happy birthday" The man smiled and open her door

"As she entered it felt like the theme of the party it was exactly like a club a bar a dance floor even a VIP section and the music thumping through the walls. Everyone she knew was there and some others that were a mystery appeared. Not only was the guest list but celebrities took up more then half, people such as Jessica Alba, Emily Deschanel, David Boreanaz, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo. Even Hugh Heffner, even though she did not know him but the person who brought him was Bill Gates and Ziva knew him, she was one of the first people she meet in America and the one who gave her the Baseballs

"Bill" Ziva called as she walked up to him

"Ziva, happy birthday"

" Thank you very much" Ziva smiled

"This party is fantastic"

"Well my friend planned it for me"

"Well she is a talented friend I must say" Bill complemented

"Thank you I think she is as well" Ziva smiled

Then someone tapped her shoulder. Ziva quickly turned around and it was Gibbs, McGee, Palmer and Ducky. All with Gifts in their hands

"Ziva, Happy Birthday." They all wished

"Thank you" Ziva hugged all of them. Then turned around to introduce Bill to her NCIS friends

"Everyone this is…."

"Bill Gates" McGee said enthusiastically "Boss he invented Microsoft"

"Nice to meet you all" Bill smiled

"I think you are a genius" McGee stated

"Thank you…" He asked not knowing McGee's name

"T-Timothy McGee sir"

"You mean the author of Deep six, I do enjoy that book" Bill stated

"Thank you very much"

"Come on Timothy lets talk" Bill asked

"Yes of course" McGee said happily and was whisked away by his idol Bill Gates

They watched McGee walk away

"He seems Happy" Ziva stated

"Yep, but its weird he's happy to talk with a guy then any of the girls"

"Mr. Palmer that is because he is already taken" Ducky said as he discreetly looked over to Abby

"Oh" Jimmy said finally getting it

-------------

**Over by Abby**

Abby was surveying the Party and saw some one listing to their I-POD

"Hi" Abby said going over to her

"Hey" She said then focused back on her music, He red dyed hair falling over her face, and she looked familiar to Abby

"What are you listening to" She asked

"Just Rock and Metal" the woman said

"Hello look at me I live for rock and Metal I'm a Goth if you haven't noticed" Abby said smiling

The woman laughed a little "Yeah I see it I like your style, well I was listening to Avenge sevenfold"

"Oh I love them their song 'Afterlife' it's the best" Abby said in excitement

"Want to listen with me" the woman asked

"Duh"

They started to sing together as the woman sang it hit her Abby knew who she was. "Oh I know you you're the lead singer of Paramore, Your new song Ignorance is my favorite song of all time" Abby stated

"Thanks, I'm having a birthday party in a month want to come"

"Of course, give me your number" They both pulled out their phones and swapped numbers

-------------

**At the Door**

Cam, Angela, Jack and Wendell arrived at the Door and Sweets(Lance sweets, Booth's and Bones's psychiatrist) tagged along. The bouncer, stopped them as they wanted to enter. "Name" he said

Angela answered for them "Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Wendell the Intern, Jack Hodgins and Lance Sweets"

"You can enter" Jack, Wendell, Angela and Cam entered but Sweets was stopped

"Um sorry sir you are too young to be at this party for ages 21 and over, sorry"

"What, I am 24 and with the FBI" Sweets protested

"You sure don't look, you look like a 12 or 13 maybe 14 year old boy who is trying to get into a VIP only party" The bouncer said

"What I cannot believe this" Sweets gasped

"Now go in the back of the line of people who are trying to get into this party"

Sweets did what he was told and went into the back of the line

-------------

**In The Party**

Cam, Ange, Wendell and Hodgins walked into the Condo and it was an awesome party the bar was the first place Angela Headed hoping to get drunk enough to forget half of the night. Cam, Jack and Wendell were on their own, Wendell Saw playboy bunnies running around and followed one so then it was just Cam and Jack, "Looks like it is just us" Hodgins said. "Oh is that Beyonce, got to go say hello and Meet her she is my favorite artist. Oh Bye Hodgins" Cam said before rushing off

Then he looked across the room and saw him the director of Mossad Eli David and ran to him before he got away.

"Hello Eli" Jack said

Director David looked skeptical "Who are you"

"Jack Hodgins sir."

"Hodgins, Hodgins oh yes Hodgins, how are you"

" I am fine sir thank you"

"And your father"

"Still alive"

"Great, so you know my daughter, this is on good terms yes?" He asked in a threatening tone he loved his daughter even thought he would never tell her that, Ever

"Yes this is on good terms me and Ziva are buds"

"You two are small flowers" Eli said getting confused

"No sir I mean we are friends"

"Awh that is good to hear"

"So sir I would like to talk you about conspiracies" Jack stated his real reason for talking to him

Eli looked at his watch then replied "My Privet plane leaves in 7hours can it be over with in that time."

Jack smiled "Yes sir" And he and the Director of Mossad started to talk Conspiracies, his life long dream he was enjoying the party

---------------

**At the Door**

Booth had finally arrived after he search high and low to find Ziva's Gift, he walked pass the love line of waiting people and went to the front but he was stopped by someone in line. "Sweets" he said

"Booth I need to get in" Sweets pleaded

"Just go in your in under FBI anyway" Booth stated

"The Big dude said that I look 14 and am too young to be in the party" Sweets confessed

Booth Busted out in Laughter "That …(Laugh)…Is 2 (laugh) ….More years then I gave you (laugh, laugh, laugh).. I like that guy" Booth said in a fit of laughter "Good luck with that sweets" Booth said as he walked away

"Oh Come on Booth I'll do anything" Sweets pleaded

Booth stopped walking and smirked _"anything this might be a good thing" _ he turned back to sweets, "ok fine I'll get you in but no more sessions". "you know I cant do that Booth," "Ok No more sessions for a week" Booth stated

"Ok fine" Sweets agreed

Sweets got out of the line and followed Booth, "Name" The bouncer said

"Seeley Booth"

"Oh yeah she personally put your name here, you can one person in, anyone"

"I choose this guy" He pointed to sweets

"The 12 year old dude"

"I am Not 12" Sweets stated

"What ever just go in" The bouncer stated

--------------

**At the party**

Booth walked in and sweets ran off to enjoy him self, Booth looked around for Ziva and then he saw her she was wearing a white cocktail dress her hair in bouncy drop curls and silver shoes. He was about to approach her but he saw he dancing with another guy so he waited until the dance was over

He waited

And waited

And waited still the guy was dancing with her he stood in the corner watching them

---------------------

**The Dance Floor**

Any type of songs were being played and Ziva was dancing to all of them. All of a sudden the music stopped and the DJ spoke

"Well since it is The lovely Ziva's Birthday she should slow dance to a song, so Ziva this is your birthday song"

And it slowly began to play, "oh and fella's Dance with the lady"

**Hello ****again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries  
**

Booth was moving towards Ziva to dance with her

As the Music Began to play just stood there until a man came and grabbed her around the waist. Started to dance with her . Ziva was surprised, he was not the man who she had hoped she would dance with.

**  
How's your life, it's been awhile?  
God it's good to see you smile  
I see you reaching for your keys  
Looking for a reason not to leave  
**

"Happy Birthday Princess Ziva" He said as he pulled her tighter .

"Thank you Mr. Weatherly" Ziva replied

"No call me Michael" He said

"OK Michael, I never guessed you for a dancer"

"I am full of surprises" He smirked and Dipped her back

**  
(Bridge)  
If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
there's nowhere else tonight we should be**

you wanna make a memory?  


Booth saw the way he was dancing with her and he was not happy Jealous even **  
**

**(Verse)  
I dug up this old photograph  
look at all that hair we had  
it's bitter sweet to hear you laugh  
your phone is ringin I don't wanna ask  
**

His Hands Moved lower

"Michael, I suggest that if you value your hands then remove your hands from that area" Ziva threatened

Michael smiled and whispered in her ear as they swayed "Feisty I love a women with that personality"

Ziva laughed

**  
(Bridge)  
If you don't know I'll understand  
if you stay hey i've gotta plan**

(Chorus)  
You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple lines

You wanna make a memory  


Booth saw as he flirted and she laughed, he did not want to lose his temper he trusted Ziva she would not just blow him off

**(Bridge)  
If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
there's nowhere else tonight we should be, we should be.  
**

"Michael are you flirting with me" Ziva said in a chuckling voice

"That I am" He replied seductively

"What if I told you that I am taken"

"Lets see if we can change that by the end of the night" He replied cockily **  
**

**(Chorus)  
You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple lines**

You wanna make a memory  
You wanna make a memory  
You wanna make a memory

The song was finally over and The real music as Angela called it came back on and she was ready to dance

They dance for about 6 more hours

It was around 3:00 in the morning and people were leaving because they had to work or were too drunk to continue, as the crowed left they picked up the trash and the bouncers even did the dished to help out, Ziva was pleased she could finally rest. She got comments from every on saying this was a great party one person remained Michael Weatherly. He leaded against the Door frame waiting

"Michael Why are you still here" She asked sternly

"I want to ask you on a date"

"I am Dating someone else, sorry"

"Just because your dating someone doesn't mean that you are stuck to him, dating means explore waters, try new things meet new people" Michael stated

"I am sorry I am not interested now leave" Ziva commanded

He smirked "Well when you change your mind give me a call, good night Princess" He said before exiting

Ziva plopped down on the Sofa when she heard foot steps she quickly got up and faced the Man

"Booth?"

"Hey Zeev, happy birthday" Booth said timidly

"I thought you didn't come" Ziva stated "I didn't see you"

"I was always here"

"Oh" was all she said

"I heard what he said and he is right" Booth stated

"What, you mean Michael" Ziva said her voice getting a little angry

"Yeah, all because your dating someone doesn't mean your bound to them" Booth said as he sat next to her on the couch

"are you saying you want stop dating me" Ziva asked her voice low and almost unbearable

"Yes, I want to stop dating" Booth said bluntly

Ziva was taken back, Ziva wanted to speak but couldn't so booth Continued "I don't want to date anymore" His voice sincere "I want to love, be happy, I have shared a lot with you these couple of days. I know it's sudden, but I don't want to date"

"Why" Ziva all but yelled, Correction she all but screamed, she yelled

"Ziva calm down"

"Calm down you want to break up with me and you want to calm down"

"Whoa, who said anything about breaking up" Booth asked

"You said you don't' want to date me" Ziva said calming down a little

"Yes I said that doesn't mean I want to stop seeing you, Ziva I'm asking you to become my Girlfriend, I don't want you to date other people, I am claiming you as mine and I am claimed as yours." Booth said going up to her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Seeley" She kissed him back, He broke the kiss by pushing away gently

"What's wrong" Ziva asked

He took out a medium sized Box wrapped in Gold wrapping paper she opened it and it was a black velvet box. She looked at him for a split second before slowly opening the box. And Gasped at what she saw, in the box was a necklace with the word 'Ninji' incrusted with diamonds the chain itself was white gold

"Seeley this is too much" Ziva stated

"I wanted to and look on the back" Booth asked

"Ziva turned it over and it was in scripted with the words 'Happiness is more then just a feeling it is privilege thank you for giving us that privilege- Love Seeley and Parker Booth' Ziva was so happy she was about to cry but being the Mossad assassin she is she held it in. Booth placed the Necklace around the small frame of her neck. She turned around and placed a kiss full of passion and lust on his lips the kiss quickly escalated into something more. Booth got of the chair so did she lips still glued tongues still fighting for control she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed the practically ripped their clothes off

She felt every muscle and tasted every part of him, and her traced every curve and ran his hands freely through her hair. Moans of pleasure erupted through out the house and screams of Joy mingled with them. They made love that night and showed each other the true meaning of happiness

This was Ziva's Best Birthday ever

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_**Tony and Brennan Come back Next chapter only to find out how much has changed I want to know your thoughts :] **_

_**---Princess Kag3---**_


	9. Joint investigation part 1

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**This is a long Chapter so get comfy **

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

_**$$ Chapter 9 $$ **_

Ziva felt the suns rays kiss her cheeks to awaken her form her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the suns brightness, she felt refreshed and free. She moved to stretch but was restrained by bare arms wrapped around her naked waist. Her Mossad reflexes kicking in she quickly slipped her hand up her pillow to grab the knife that was right next to her fully loaded gun. But she halted her self as she remembered last nights events and smiled as they flooded back into her memory. She traced her fingers over the loosely hanging piece of jewelry around her neck. She loved her gift, it made her feel wanted and accepted by someone she could share all with. She turned in the arms of the man that made her feel this way.

Booth woke up to the smell of mango shampoo his eyes slowly fluttered open, as they opened the sun rubbed away any fatigue he had left he just laid there smelling his lovers hair while wrapping his arms around her small waist. He noticed that his late night companion. Slid her hand under pillow and then toke it back out, he had known about the knife and gun located under that cretin pillow just like he knew about the Tazer and paperclip that was located under his pillow. "_Looks like she decided NOT to kill, me_". She was feeling the necklace he saw that it moved, He was happy that she liked it he put a lot of thought in that gift even though he asked Parker what is should say. He started to smile as he remembered the look on her face as he gave it to her. She then was turning in his arms to face him. He smiled sweetly she looked like a Goddess

"Good morning" Ziva said as she smiled

"Morning" Booth said as he gently kissed her lips

His hand ran down her back and she moaned in pleasure. Her body tingled from his touch and wanted more of it, A lot more. The kiss quickly escalated the kiss went form gentle to full of heat and passion. They broke apart for air lips only centimeters away

"Ready for round 2" He asked

"I think you mean round 5, and yes" She replied with a seductive grin

Their lips connected again in another fury of heated passion

_**---AT NCIS--- **_

Tony stood in the NCIS elevator waiting to reach his destination. While in there he was thinking about his vacation and the good and bad parts of it. His was awoken from his memories when the elevators dinged he walked out fat hoping to see every body so he could surprise them. Even though the main reason he came in was to do the work that he missed. He walked into the Bull pen and saw Abby and McGee cheek to Cheek looking at something on McGee's computer

"Whoa probie, we are in a public place" Tony joked, they both just looked at him

"Tony" Abby yelled as she gave him a bone crushing hung

"Hey Abbs" Tony greeted as he hugged her back

"How was Hawaii Tony" McGee asked

"Hot, but I brought gifts" Tony said smiling as he held up a bag

"Oh Oh what did you get" Abby jumped excitedly

"Well I got Gibbs Hawaiian coffee beans" he stated as he placed it on Gibb's desk

"For Abby, a black Tiki necklace" He handed it to her and she hugged him

"Oh Tony it's so cute I love it"

"For probie a Tiki mug"

"Wow awesome" McGee said semi Sarcastically

"And last but not least for Ziva" Tony said as he took out a Coconut Bra with a grass skirt "Speaking of Ziva where is she"

"She is home" Abby said

But before Abby could finish he was on the phone dialing Ziva's number

_**---ZIVA'S HOUSE--- **_

Ziva ran her hands up Booth's chest as she called out his name. They we picking out speed in their rhythm her screams fill the room. He made one final thrust that caused her to scream out in ecstasy and him to moan in pleasure, She feel on top of him and gasped for air while she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her soft lips as he rolled on top of her wanting his chance at control. Their kiss was broken by a phone call, Ziva picked it up.

"David" She said almost breathless

"**Ziva? You ok**" Tony asked over the line

"Tony What do you want" She was getting extremely annoyed

"**I wanted to let you know I just got back, and I am truly sorry for missing your birthday" **

"Well it's your loss" Ziva stated nonchalantly

"**Oh your using contractions, what progress" **Tony praised

Ziva smiled at his excitement "Someone taught me" Ziva said as she smiled at Booth

"**Well why aren't you at work today**" He asked

"I have received the day off" Ziva stated "I am hanging up not now"

"**Ok Good bye Ziva"**

"Oh and Tony" Ziva called him again

"**Yes Zee"** He said excitedly

"Don't call me again today" She said before she hung up the phone

Ziva got out of Bed. "Tony is Back" Ziva stated. Booth sat up a little. "So that means Temperance is back as well"

"Hey how about we go to the beach" Booth asked smiling

"The beach?" Ziva chuckled a little bit

"Yeah come on, it's a great day out side and it is hot" Booth stated

"Ok sure lets go to the beach" Ziva agreed with a smile

"Great" Booth got out of the bed and put on his clothes "I am going to go home and change meet you there in about 2 hours" Booth said before he kissed her and walked out the door

Ziva just smiled and went into the shower

_**---NCIS--- **_

Tony hung up the phone and looked at Abby and McGee again.

"She told me not to call her again today" Tony said in disbelief

"Well Duh Tony she was up until 3:00 in the morning of course she is tired" Abby stated

"Why was she up that long" Tony asked getting suspicious

"Because of the party" McGee chimed in

"What party" Tony asked getting curious

"Ziva's Birthday party" McGee answered again

"Ziva had a birthday party?" Tony asked skeptically

"Yeah it was Big I mean everyone was there EVERYONE" Abby stated

"What are you talking about" Tony asked

McGee typed on his computer and the pictures came on screen

"These are picture from the party" McGee stated as he handed Tony the clicker

Tony took it and clicked through the pictures, "Where was this" Tony asked in Aww

"Ziva's New Condo" Abby stated

Tony kept clicking "Is that Playboy Bunnies Hugh Heffner"

"Yep" McGee replied

"Ziva knows him" Tony asked

"No not at first he was invited by one of Ziva's other guests, but well all know him now, He even invited Everyone who was at the party to the Mansion for a Halloween party, Invitation only" McGee gloated

Tony glared and kept going through the picture and came across one with Ziva slow dancing with Michael Weatherly "_Wow she looked beautiful"_ Tony thought but kept on clicking.

"Whoa is That Playboys Miss June" Tony asked

"Ok yeah her real name is Maria though" Abby stated

"Wait is The Palmer Dancing with her" Tony asked Appalled

"Yeah it funny, she thinks he is Sexy, he even got her number, I think they are going out this weekend." Abby started to laugh with McGee

Tony put down the clicker he couldn't look anymore

"Here Tony" McGee handed him a signed autograph

"Sean Connery was there too is this where you got this from" Tony asked almost about to tear up

"Yeah look at what he wrote" McGee said

Tony looked at the Napkin 'To my dearest Fan Tony, Thank you for thinking so highly of me, I would have loved to meet you and hear you knowledge about movies, keep on loving Movies, Your friend Sean Connery AKA James Bond'

"I cant believe I stayed an Hawaii an extra day when I could have gone to this party"

"You Fault Tony" Gibbs said he entered the bull pen

"Hello Boss" Tony said

"Gear Up, dead Marine"

They quickly grabbed their things and headed for the elevator

Abby stood their and Smirked and hit speed dial number 5 on her phone

"**Hello" **

"Yeah Angie, Phase 2 is underway"

"**Excellent, now just make sure we are both Working on that body" **

"Got it" Abby said before she hung up and went to her lab

_**---JEFFERSONAIN--- **_

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian the usual sounds of bustling talking and shuffle was replaced with whispers. People were slowly moving around the building and it was so quite that a pin could be dropped and heard. She saw Angela on the platform and called out to her.

"Angela!"

An eruption of groans sounded through out the Jeffersonian. And Angela ran down to silence her

"Brennan Be quiet" Angela led her to her office so they can normally

"What is going on, Why is everyone acting weird" Brennan asked as she entered Angela's office

"It's called being drunk Sweetie"

"Why are they drunk"

"I think Cam is the worst oneWe all went to an Awesome party last night they should fell better by lunch time" Angela said smiling

"Everyone?" Brennan asked

"Yeah everyone you were the only one Not there, sorry Bren, anyway how was your Vacation"

"Me and Tony Broke up" Brennan confessed

"What why"

"He Told me he loved me"

"What is wrong with that" Angela asked surprised

Brennan just looked at her

"Don't tell me….Your in love with some one else"

Brennan looked at he again not saying a word

"No…..It's Booth" Angela said in disbelief

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**This is part one the rest is coming, Let me know if you want me to go on :] **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	10. Joint investigation part 2

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%**

"_Don't tell me….Your in love with some one else" _

_Brennan looked at her again not saying a word _

"_No…..It's Booth" Angela said in disbelief _

_**$$ Chapter 10 $$ **_

" I don't know how it happened, on the trip after I called you, I couldn't stop thinking about him" Brennan stated

"That still is not a sign of love, you might have been worried about him" Angela tried to rationalize

"While I was having sex with Tony I was thinking about Booth and I silently called out his name" Brennan Confessed

"Oh my Gosh, This is bad you are in love with him" Angela said as she sat down

"Why would this be a bad thing" Brennan asked extremely confused

"Well maybe the fact that you Turned Booth down and now you want him Back, doesn't that sound bad" Angela said

"Well no he should be thrilled"

Angela looked at her

Brennan looked deep in her eyes for the answer

"Unless…" But Brennan was unable to finish when Cam entered Angela's office

"Angela, I need your help my computer is too loud and my head is killing me can you help me please…..Oh welcome back doctor Brennan" Cam Whispered

"Ok Cam I am on my way" Angela whispered back Cam left

"Brennan I got to go just stay compartmentalized for the rest of the day and breath when you see him, understand." Angela advised and she left her own office leaving a confused Brennan

Brennan's Phone started to ring "Brennan" Answered

"**Yes Doctor Brennan you have a case" **The woman on the other stated

_**---THE BEACH--- **_

Booth arrived there first and had picked a spot Close to the water and one under an Umbrella. He took out a towel form his duffle bag and Laid there In Black board shorts. He was quite comfortable then he got quick kiss on his lips. He quickly sat up and Ziva sat there looking at him with a smile on her face She looked beautiful She was wearing a white bikini and her hair was straight and the ends were curly just like the day he met her. And she smelled of lavender, while her hair smelled of that familiar sent of mangos.

"Wow you look, Beautiful"

"Thank you" Ziva smiled "It is extremely hot though"

"That is why it is a great to be at the beach Ok , I'll us get ice cream" Booth stated

"Alright, I will stay here so our spot does not get taken" Ziva replied

"Good idea" Booth said as he ran to join the quickly growing ice cream line

Ziva Laid back and took out a book from her bag

_**---AT THE CRIME SCENE--- **_

NCIS arrived on the scene And notice the Jeffersonian as well as FBI was already there. Gibbs went over to look at the body when he noticed a familiar face looking at it already

"Dr. Brennan" Gibbs stated

"Temperance" Tony said as he got out of the truck

"Tony, Agent Gibbs, This must be in your jurisdiction, but as you can see these are bones and it is my specialty"

"Yes Dr. Brennan this can be a joint investigation" Gibbs said almost reading her mind

"Tony this will not be a problem will it" Brennan asked

"No, no it wont" He lied, Blue met green "I can be very professional"

Brennan looked away and looked at Gibbs "I will be taking these back to the Jeffersonian, you can meet us there" Brennan said as she brushed passed Tony

_**---THE JEFFERSONIAN--- **_

Brennan, McGee, Abby, and Tony entered the Jeffersonian with the body. They were amazed by how huge it was. All of a sudden a squeal can out of no where

"Angela" McGee, Abby and Gibbs called

Angela Came rounding the corner with Wendell, Cam and Hodgins

"Hey guys" Angela greeted "You must be Tony" She shook his hand

"Hello" Tony shook back

"Hi, I am Cam, This is Wendell and Jack" Cam introduced

"Wasn't that party Amazing" Abby changed the subject

"Fantastic" They replied in unison

"You went to the party too Abby" Brennan asked

"Yeah I planned it for my friend" Abby stated "It was her birthday"

"Oh I see" Was all Brennan had left to say "Lets Identify this body" and went on to the platform along with the NCIS team and Angela, Cam, Jack and Wendell not far behind

Brennan peered over the body, Angela had her sketch board in hand

"Asian/ European, Male, Mid 30's"

"He has something in his hand" Cam stated she pried it out "It seems to be an ID, his name is Michael Rivkin, He is Mossad."

NCIS's eyes Grew "Oh oh" Abby, Tony and McGee stated

"Why is it Oh-Oh" Brennan asked

"Well My Partner is Mossad and Mossad hates to lose an Agent" Tony said

Every one looked at Gibbs who was on the phone

_**---THE BEACH--- **_

Ziva laid there reading when Booth came back

"Ok I got you strawberry" Booth sated

"Thank you" She took it from him

"So what are you reading" Booth asked

"a book called 'A Thousand reasons to die a Million reasons to love' it is quite interesting" Ziva replied

"I bet" Booth laughed

"I am serious" Ziva stated as she playfully slapped his chest

"I know" He said softly "Read it to me, I can really read Hebrew"

Ziva smiled as she read to him but was interrupted by her phone ringing

"David" She answered

"**We need you here**" Gibbs said over the other end

"What happened to a day off" Ziva asked

"**I will make it up to you Ziver, But it is important" **

"Alright I will come to NCIS"

"**We are not at NCIS, we are at the Jeffersonian, you know where that is right"** Gibbs asked

"**Yes I will be there is 30 minuets"** Ziva stated

"You have 15" Gibbs said them Hung up

Ziva smirked "_I knew this would happen" _she thought

While Ziva was on the phone Booth got a text that read

_**Booth sorry to interrupt your day off with Ziva but we need you here, we have a situation and so we kinda need your help. Oh and Brennan is back so… Yeah, well I will see in a few right? Bye **_

_**-Angela M.-**_

Ziva looked at him and said "Seeley I need to go to the Jeffersonian, a case came up" She put on a tank top with a pair of jean shorts over her bikini. Picked up a duffel bag and went to her car and sped off.

Booth just smiled as she left he went to his duffel bag and opened it but his stuff was not in side of it he looked on the out side and the color was purple and black, his was dark blue and black. "Ziva took my bag" He walked to his car in only board shorts and no shirt because his shirt was in that bag. He got in the car and headed for the Jeffersonian as well.

_**---THE JEFFERSONAIN--- **_

Ziva Arrived the Jeffersonian around 12:35 she knew she had Booth duffel bag, she took it purposefully, She walked in the building and got a visitors pass, she knew the security guard he was the Bouncer at her party last night, his name was Rob if she was not mistaken.

"Hey Ziva" He greeted

"Hello Rob" Ziva replied

"What brings you to the Jeffersonian today" he asked

"A case, do you know where my team is" Ziva asked

"Oh yeah NCIS went through those doors on your right and went straight" He explained

"Oh thank you"

"No problem"

Ziva followed his directions

**&& Medico-Lab&& **

They all stood on the platform making theories and trying to explain why a Mossad officer would be posing as a navel officer. The Doors to The Medico-Lab opened their heads snapped in that direction. A woman walked in with a black tank top, Mini jean shorts, You could see that she was wearing a white bikini because the string wrapped around her neck. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. And bark blue and black duffle bag hung over her shoulder. She was also wearing black Puma sneakers and a beautiful diamond Necklace along with the Star of David.

"Ziva!!!" Tony said as he ran down the platform and engulfed her in a hug and whispered "I missed you so much"

She hugged him back and said "I missed you too it was extremely quiet while you were gone" Ziva smirked

"Tony stop hogging Ziva I want a hug too" Abby stated

Abby gave Ziva hug "you went to the beach I see"

"Beach, equals bikini, where are my pictures Zee-Vahh" Tony asked

"You have enough pictures thank you" Ziva laughed

"Oh Abby get your camera ready he should be here in 5…4…3…2…" Ziva counted

"Ziva!" booth said as he entered the Jeffersonian "I want my shirt" He was only in black board shorts and his muscles glistened from his sweat, he also had on black Nicke sneakers

"Oh" Cam stated

"My" Abby continued

"Gosh" Brennan finished

"Stud muffin, you look hot" Angela gasped

Abby took pictures.

Ziva went up to him and Handed him his duffle bag while giving him a kiss on the cheek he handed her hers

Tony and Brennan's eyes grew huge

"Ziva that Necklace is beautiful, where did you get it" McGee asked

"Seeley gave it to me after the party was over" Ziva stated

"Booth" Brennan gasped loudly

"Oh welcome back Bones" Booth stated

"Seeley this is my partner Tony" Booth Shook his hand and Tony squeezed it as hard as possible, Booth squeezed back neither of them flinched at the others grip. Both let go at the same time

"Ziva this is my partner Doctor Temperance Brennan, Bones this is my girlfriend Ziva David" Booth introduced

Ziva and Brennan looked in each others eyes, from the moment their eyes met they knew they would be enemies

"It is so Very _**Not **_nice to meet you." Brennan smiled and said happily "Ziva right, Tony could not _shut up _about you, but now that I see the real thing I am fairly disappointed" Brennan smirked _"You must be out of you mind if you think I am just going to sit here and let you date Booth" _Brennan Thought

That caught every one's attention, wanting to know what Ziva was going to do

"Seeley said that you were a good fighter we might just have to put that to that test, now wont we, _**Bones**_" Ziva replied "_So she's jealous, ok I will play her game, Booth is mine now" _

Cam, Hodgins and Wendell's eyes grew

Brennan growled, Ziva smirked "Yes, yes we will, just name the place and time" Brennan grinned evilly

"I will hold you to that" Ziva replied Eyes still locked with Brennan's

"This is going to be a long Joint investigation" Gibbs stated

"Yes but it is also going to be an interesting one" Angela smiled at the camera

The feed was being watched by both NCIS as well as the FBI

"Yes it will be Ms Montenegro" Both Director Vane and Director Cullen said form their respective agencies

**%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%()%**

_**How did you like it let me know ^_^ **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 --- **_


	11. Let's Talk

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0**

_Brennan growled, Ziva smirked "Yes, yes we will, just name the place and time" Brennan grinned evilly_

"_I will hold you to that" Ziva replied Eyes still locked with Brennan's_

_**$$ Chapter 11 $$ **_

Everyone looked at them in anticipation of what both women were going to do. Then Ziva broke the tension by walking away from Brennan while smirking. At that moment everyone let go of a breath that they were all holding in.

"What is so important Gibbs" Ziva asked as she was about to walk onto the platform.

"Uh Ziva you need an access card to enter" Angela rushed to say

Ziva smiled and walked slowly up the small steps. The alarms were at bay quite as can be, Ziva walked up to the body and looked at the terrible form that used to be a human being

"how did you do that, is that a Ninja trick that I don't know about" Tony asked

"There are a lot of things you do not know about Tony" Ziva smiled

"I bet" Tony grinned flirtatiously at Ziva "Let me add that you look Hot in those shorts Ziva you should were them more often"

Booth growled a little under his breath and Brennan smiled

"Sweetie there is something that you should know about this body" Angela said swiping her card and entering the boundaries of the metal platform

"Ok what is it" Ziva asked skeptically

"That this body belonged to Mossad officer Michael Rivkin" Brennan said bluntly

"Well doctor Brennan a little discretion" Cam advised

"Why, should I" Brennan replied "I am sure she has lost a lot while in Mossad she should be used to it by now"

"What, Michael is dead" Ziva choked

"Im sorry sweetie" Angela tried to sooth

"Zeev, did you know him" Booth asked FBI instinct kicking in

"If you mean personally yes, he was my child hood best friend. And he was arranged for me to marry" Ziva stated

They all somewhat gasped at her confession

"What, are you saying that he was your fiancé" Abby asked

"Yes but not by choice my father picked him, for me. I Had not agreed to it at the time" Ziva replied

"So you're saying your dad did an arranged marriage, I thought they stopped doing that in the 1800's" McGee made him self known

"So Ziva what are you going to do" Wendell asked

"I must talk to my father" Ziva dreaded

"ok I can take you to NCIS if you want" Booth offered by holding her hand

Tony then stepped in "I can stay with you in MTAC while you are talking to him" Tony suggested

"No that will not be necessary" Ziva stated cluelessly at what the men were doing. Ziva then took out a laptop from out of her duffle bag. She opened it and typed in an access code then hooked it up to the screen in the Jeffersonian single handedly and typed on the keypad swiftly. And Hebrew writing appeared on the Jeffersonian screen located on the platform. And Ziva waited

"Uh Ziva what is this" Hodgins asked

"Oh this is the new WTGIWTNB as you say it, that I have installed in my Laptop for emergencies only" Ziva stated nonchalantly

"Wait that's not a software program" McGee stated

"I never said that it was" Ziva replied

"Then what does WTGIWTNB mean" Abby asked

"Yes and what does it do" Cam asked as well

"It stands for 'Way To Get In Touch With The Narcissistic Bastard' plain and simple"

Ziva smiled

Gibbs laughed silently

Hodgins smiled widely

Angela's mouth was agape

Tony grinned "_That's my Girl" _

Booth laughed "_Yep, That's my Girl" _

Brennan smirked a little

Cam was shocked and amused all at once

Abby just smiled

"Wow, so how does it work" Angela asked

"I can contact my father form anywhere, it is what you call U-Fi" Ziva stated

Tony and Booth laughed

"Ziva its called Wi-Fi" They said in unison, Then Both glared at each other

Then Director of Mossad Eli David's faced popped up on screen

"Yes, Zivaleh" The man said not looking at the screen his accent pouring out if his mouth

"You know that if I was being attacked I would have been killed, because of your lateness Father" Ziva replied

"Well you should have better killed your target before you died, or I would have killed you my self" Eli Stated

Ziva just smiled, she felt that she was bonding with her father in a cruel way

"Nice to hear from you too father" Ziva said sarcastically

"Now what is the problem" Eli asked

"Michael is dead" Ziva replied

It was silent for a few seconds "I see" he finally said

"Is that all you have to say" Ziva asked flabbergasted

"Well he was a good man, and would have been a good husband for you Ziva" Eli stated

"Forget about me marrying one of your followers, I have a right to choose on my own love" Ziva stated

"Well Ziva I want this case handled, I will leave it to you and Agent Gibbs" Eli stated

Ziva and Gibbs just nodded

"Oh and Jack, it is now up to 789,000 in American over here" Before he signed off

Angela grabbed the betting chart to write down the money amount and Jack was jumping for joy.

"What was that about" Booth asked

"Oh umm we were talking about conspiracies so.." Jack lied it was actually about the money that they collected from Mossad's part on the Bet that they somehow found out about

"oh alright" Booth replied okwardly

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called

"yes boss" he answered swiftly

"Go with Booth and find out what Rivkin was working on" Gibbs commanded

"sure thing boss" Tony replied, then looked at booth and said "This will give us a chance to talk, right Seeley boy" Tony smirked

"Yeah Tony the Tiger" Booth smiled back, Tony glared

Abby looked at them both and rubbed her hands together "oh boy" she said amused

"Ziva" Gibbs shouted

Ziva turned to him

"Stay here with Dr. Brennan and get any information you can on the body" Gibbs stated

Ziva looked at him dumbfounded "_I am not staying in the same room with her alone, I could kill her" _Ziva's eyes read

Gibbs looked at her as well "_I don't care you are doing it, and try not to use violence you are in America now" _Gibbs eyes replied

Ziva gave up "Fine" she replied "But no promises"

Gibbs smiled before he left for coffee

Ziva and Brennan made eye contact, "Ziva lets talk in my office" Brennan stated

"Yes we have _**A lot**_ to discuss" Ziva replied before following her

Every one else left on the platform ran to Angela's office to watch the fight that was going to break out

**0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0**

_**Sorry for the wait I hope you liked it :] **_

_**---Princess Kag 3--- **_


	12. A fight to the finish :Ziva & Brennan:

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ziva and Brennan made eye contact, "Ziva lets talk in my office" Brennan stated _

"_Yes we have __**A lot**__ to discuss" Ziva replied before following her _

_Every one else left on the platform ran to Angela's office to watch the fight that was going to break out _

_**$$ Chapter 12 $$**_

Angela, Abby, Cam, McGee, Jack and Wendell quickly ran into the office of Angela Montenegro. To see if they could watch the upcoming fight from a safer distance.

"McGee I want you to hack into the security camera's and get a feed from Dr. Brennan's Office." Abby commanded.

"Whoa, people hack?" Cam said.

"Cam don't you want to see what happens?" Angela asked almost giddy.

"Yeah, but no need to hack just use the security code." Cam stated

"I don't know it." Angela confessed

"And that is a good thing" Cam replied as she quickly typed on Angela's computer. Seconds later Brennan and Ziva popped on the screen. Angela turned on the speakers so they could hear what was going on.

"Ok let's see what happens here." Abby stated rubbing her hands together.

**Brennan's Office**

Ziva entered the office first and Brennan was Behind her, she entered last and locked the door behind her and pulled in the blinds.

"Privacy, I would suppose." Ziva said unfazed while walking around.

"Precisely" Brennan said with an evil grin.

"So you wanted to 'Talk'?" Ziva asked as she sat on Brennan's desk.

Brennan cringed "Yes, let's my get to the point, I don't think that you are the right person be dating Booth." Brennan said bluntly.

-----------------------------

"Oh! Brennan just told her flat out" Cam stated

"Yeah I wonder what Ziva is going to say?" McGee said worriedly.

"I just want to see a chick fight" Hodgins stated getting impatient.

"Whoa there, Buckaroo" Abby said with a cat like grin.

---------------------------------

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" Ziva laughed mockingly.

"I do not see the humor in what I just said." Brennan replied in her usual professional tone.

"I don't think that what you think about me and Booth is any of your concern." Ziva stated.

"Actually it is completely my concern believe it or not I truly care for Booth." Brennan stated.

"Really? Because if you cared for him you wouldn't have turned him down in the harshest way possible, now would you"" Ziva said as she looked into Brennan's smoky blue eyes from a distance.

----------------------------------

"She went there, ouch Bren looks mad" Angela sang.

"You're telling me, I have not seen her this way since the first time. Dr. Saroyan started to work here" Hodgins Blurted

Cam looked at him "What?"

"Oh, that was before we started to like you so much Dr. S you know you were new we had to pick on someone." Hodgins babbled.

"Right" Cam said in an unbelieving Tone and she looked at him one more time.

"Is it always this fun around here?" Abby asked.

"You should see when Dr. Brennan and Booth start bickering" Wendell said

----------------------------------------

"I didn't know how I felt then" Brennan said sheepishly and angry both mixed in one emotion.

" 'Felt, Then'. No you have Tony , you cannot have them both" Ziva said her anger evident in both her face and voice. "You got Tony when I could not, and you want more?".

She looked Deep with in Brennan's eyes.

"That is what, his face said, You turned him down after he said he loved you didn't you?" Ziva realized. Brennan's eyes grew bigger in recollection.

"You are unbelievable, Tony is better off with out you" Ziva replied pissed.

"Coming for the 2 bit whore that wanted to double dip!!!, you are the one that _**had**_ two men, thank God one was killed it saves you the chance of choosing!!!." Brennan Yelled.

------------------------------------

"Wow. I have never seen Dr. Brennan so upset" Wendell stated.

"I have to say this is interesting even for me" Angela stated.

"You got that right" Abby agreed.

--------------------------------------

"Coming from someone who only sees dead bones your heart has become cold and uninviting to anyone!!!" Ziva shouted her face slowly turning red.

"I Don't Care!! That is what keeps me protected, I cannot be hurt anymore. And the one person I want to let it isn't there knocking anymore and it is all your fault." Brennan stated angrily almost in a growling tone.

"All because of the fact that you don't want to be hurt doesn't mean you need to take it out on everyone else" Ziva said her voice getting slightly calmer. "And Seeley and I do love each other, we found a strong bond."

"Oh please!, He is just using you" Brennan said in a matter-of -Fact-disturbed tone.

Ziva's eyes shot open.

----------------------------------------

"Oh no she didn't?" Cam asked shocked by what she just heard.

"Oh Yes she did" Abby said extremely worried yet amused.

"Oh! Bren is going into the deep end of the Ziva Hurricane" Angela stated.

"Let hope she makes it out alive" McGee said.

----------------------------------------

"What?" Ziva asked extremely perplexed

"Think about it, has ever said "Me and Bones", or take you to the Diner and sit by the window and take your fries off your plate? Or even taken you to the movies and brings blanket so you can as he says "not get a cold to keep you away from him"? Or get surprised every time you eat a piece of pie because he thinks you don't like it?. Or my favorite, Give you a barbaric nickname and Call you by it all the time, until you get so used to it you answer back?" Brennan asked in a condescending tone. "Oh I know because he does the same to me, he is comparing you to me"

----------------------------------------

"ouch!" Hodgins stated.

"That was cold" Wendell said.

"Ice cold" McGee replied.

----------------------------------------

Ziva thought about all the things they did together and she could be right, was he using her? Or did he really love her?

"Let him go, you are not the one for him" Brennan said as she slowly stepped closer to Ziva.

"No!!, all because of your past with your adoptive parents does not mean he is using me." Ziva stated.

Brennan's face turned Cold and her hand acted on her own and connected with Ziva's face. Ziva stepped back a little too late. Her head swung to the left her hair following the same direction. "Don't bring up my past."

-----------------------------------------

**Mossad headquarters **

The feed from the Jeffersonian was being broadcasted throughout Mossad, The FBI and NCIS.

Eli David watched his daughter get slapped across the face and was tempted to call every Mossad operative and have that woman executed. But looked at his daughter's posture and form as she was slumped over the woman's desk.

Then feared for the woman's life instead, he knew this look all too well it had been a while since he has seen his daughter like this, not since the day Tali died.

--------------------------------------------

**FBI headquarters**

"Wow, that must have hurt" Director Cullen stated

He noticed that Ziva was different after she was slapped, she looked more mysterious and ominous in a sense.

He couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing.

-------------------------------------------

**NCIS Headquarters **

Director Vance and Gibbs Watched Ziva get smacked across the face and was one, shocked. Vance dropped his tooth pick and Gibbs almost chocked on his coffee. And they were, two amused and three absolutely terrified. They watched Ziva's shoulders slowly go up and down.

Was she shaking, Crying or maybe laughing? All they knew was that it was not good.

----------------------------------------------

**Angela's Office**

"Oh!! There it is the first hit" Hodgins said jumping up and down.

"Wow, that was a loud one" Cam stated.

"Ziva is ok, I think?" Wendell said

"Wow, 7,258 out of 10,000 got the date right about when Ziva and Bren would confront." Angela said.

"That's really good" Hodgins said.

"Hey guys Something is up with Ziva" McGee stated.

Every one's attention was on the screen.

"She looks like she is laughing" Abby said.

"Why?" Cam asked

They looked at the screen again but harder, her eyes were now a light Hazel color lighter then her usual Chocolate brown. And then McGee noticed it.

"Uh-Oh!!" McGee said

"What is uh-Oh? Uh- oh is Not a Good thing, don't say uh-Oh McGee!" Abby said panicking .

"She has a paper clip" McGee said slowly fear evident in his eyes.

Abby soon received the same look "Uh-Oh" she said

"Ok, what is wrong why is it so bad that she has a paper clip?" Angela asked clearly confused.

"Because Mossad is so trained that they can Kill with anything even a paper clip" Hodgins said finally getting it.

"Hold on, kill?" Angela asked

"Oh man, Ziva must of gotten pissed and is planning on killing Brennan with that paper clip" Cam said horrified

"Bingo" McGee said.

"We got to save Bren" Angela stated.

"How?" Wendell asked.

"By Breaking down the door" Angela said as she quickly ran out her office.

The other's followed.

--------------------------------------------------

**Brennan's Office**

Ziva was slouched over Brennan's desk, and Brennan was shaking her hand because she thought she hit bone, to explain the pain emitting from her right hand. When Brennan looks at Ziva and she's laughing. It was slow and frightening almost eerie laugh. Ziva slowly arises from off the desk, her back still facing the doctor.

"I want you to stay away from the Partner" Brennan said in a threatening voice.

Ziva didn't say a word she faced Brennan and stretched you could hear the bones in her body crack like it was freeing it's self from it's own shell. Ziva opened her eyes and stared at the doctor while leaning once again on her desk, and untangling a paper clip.

Brennan looked at Ziva's eyes they were a frightening hazel color that which resembled a tiger.

Ziva searched Brennan's body for the perfect pressure point then she found it and smiled sadistically.

Before Brennan could blink again Ziva disappeared from her sight, then she felt a warm body press against her, it tilted her head to the side while gripping her shoulders and spreading her legs apart. Brennan tried to move but it was futile, she was stuck. She heard he whisper "Don't ever slap me again," in a horrifying tone then she felt a small object press against the skin of her neck and with in a few seconds her whole world went black.

Ziva watched as Brennan's body fell to the floor in it's lifeless form. She opened Brennan's office door and walked away.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**How was it, don't tell me it was terrible please…. **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


	13. A fight to the finish :Booth & Tony:

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

****

_Ziva watched as Brennan's body fell to the floor in it's lifeless form. She opened Brennan's office door and walked away. _

_**$$ Chapter 13 $$**_

As she walked out of Brennan's office, she was swarmed by a rush of people Ziva kept her composer.

"Ziva what have you done to Bren??!!" Angela yelled.

Ziva took an Annoyed Deep Breath and simply stated "She is completely fine, but she will wake up with a major head ache."

Everyone look over at Brennan. Thanking God Ziva had not killed her.

"Now if you will excuse me?" She asked and walked toward the entrance of the building. But was somewhat surprised, when Tony and Booth entered. And stopped in front of her.

"Hey Zee-Vahh, what's up" Tony said playfully.

She walked right by him ignoring his comment and walking up to Booth. She looked deep in his eyes. He could tell something was wrong, it might have been his gut, his head or maybe his heart, but it was not something he wanted to go through. "Whats wrong?" he asked as if he was too scared to speak.

"We need to talk" she said in a cold harsh tone, which was unintentional she was still suffering form the symptoms of her argument with Brennan "Tonight, your house" she stated. Then walked away once more.

"When?" he called out to her, she ignored him and kept on walking.

Both men were not happy when Ziva left. Tony was upset because he could not believe Ziva ignored him for a loser like Booth as Tony thought, he could not believe she would stoop so low to date a Febbie(FBI) as he called them. Booth was not happy because Ziva was so up set and he hated when his girls was upset. _"Wait did I just say girls" _

Booth got a call for a possible lead so he headed out without Tony. While Tony went to see what had happened when he was gone, he could smell thing interesting and Juicy in the air. He called it senior agent intuition.

Tony walked up to the crowed in Angela's office, as he walked by Brennan's office her saw her sleeping on her couch he just smiled softly and walked right passed it.

"Hey everyone whats up?" Tony said smiling full of Charm

Everyone looked at him full of distress.

"ok, what did I miss?" Tony asked seriously.

"A whole lot man" Hodgins stated.

"Like what?" Tony asked further

"Its better if you see it for your self" Angela stated. As she played the recording of the fight.

As Tony watched it he as just flabbergasted he could not believe what they were saying to each other and then when Brennan slapped Ziva Tony cringed and when Ziva grabbed a paperclip he hissed at the pain Brennan must be feeling then it was over and Brennan body slid to the ground. Tony looked scared.

"Is she alright?" he asked

"Who Dr. B, yeah when we picked her up off the ground she groaned so Ziva didn't kill her." Hodgins stated.

Then Tony got more then angry, he got pissed, he decided to go see booth that night.

***Later that night*-Booth's place-**

Booth just got home, and was extremely worried about Ziva and what she wanted to talk about. He got out of his shower and put on some pajama pants and grabbed a hockey shirt when he heard a knock on his door. He ran to the door and opened it thinking it was Ziva While placing his shirt over his body. But was sadly mistaken when he saw an angry Tony standing there instead.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked

"I need to have a word with you." Tony stated as he walked in to his apartment. And slowly looked around seeing pictures of him and a little boy which he took as his son and he walked by a photo of Brennan and him at a Christmas party he had Brennan on his back and he saw the way she smiled she was so happy. He looked at the picture beside it, it was him, Ziva and the little boy they were at the local park it looked like a picnic they were having, Ziva also smiled happily they looked like a family. Tony got even more upset how could the two women he loved, be so happy with a man like _**Him.**_

Tony looked at Booth fire in his lovely green eyes "What is it DiNozzo?" Booth asked

"do you really love Ziva or are you just playing around?" Tony questioned.

"How can you even asked that, mine and Ziva's relationship is none if your business" Booth stated.

"No?" Tony asked skeptically.

"That's right" Booth reassured.

"Well I think that it is entirely my business" Tony replied

"And how is that?"

"Because I have gone through too much to make sure she is happy, so I better make sure that she stays that way" Tony stated.

"Really so you turning her down, was that making her happ-" Before finishing he was interrupted by a swing coming his way in the nick-of-time he caught it with in his hands.

"That was a mistake, don't ever bring that up" Tony said as his fist was captured.

Brown met Green in a commanding and fearful match for control in the matter. Booth turned away and Tony yanked his hand out of Booth grasp.

"Stay away from her, because if she cries because of you this is not the last you will see of me." Tony stated before he walked out of Booth apartment and closed the door behind him.

****

_**--Stay tuned—Next- Booth and Ziva talk: **_

"_**What" Ziva said as her heart ached**_

"_**Oh Ziva I didn't mean that" Booth tried to rectify **_

"_**I knew it" Ziva said as tears ran down her face.**_

_**Booth tried to hug her once more. **_

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" she yelled tears pouring.**_

_**----don't forget to review----**_

_**Tell me what you think **_

_**--Princess Kag 3 -- **_


	14. Never make someone your everything

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

_A/N: I really like this chapter, I would have to say it is my second favorite :D , I hope you like it. _

_To my anonymous reader __**Victoria **__1__st__ I love your name, actually we have the same name, and 2__nd__ I am sorry, you told me not to send her there but, I couldn't send her anywhere else. Please forgive me *bows head*. I hope you like the story though. _

_**$$ Chapter 14 $$**_

Booth walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, because he was still heated from his argument with Tony, "_how Bones even be with a man like that is beyond me. Speaking of Bones, I haven't heard from her all day, I wonder if she is alright? Maybe I should call her." _But the doorbell rang and shook him out of his thoughts. He got up and answered it, thinking it was Tony, he opened the door yelling "What do you want now?!!" but felt stupid when an emotionless Ziva stood before him.

"Zeev, I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else, Come in." Booth said in a kinder tone.

Ziva walked in silent, as if she was deep in thought, she did not even know Booth stood in front of her until she bumped right into his chest. She broke away for her daze and shook her head in a childish way, booth laughed softly.

"What did you want to talk about Zeev?" Booth asked getting down to business.

"That is right, I need the absolute truth form you" Ziva stated as she looked deep into his eyes. Brown met Brown again, but this time was different almost pleading.

"Of course" Booth replied

"Do you want me, and only me?" Ziva asked

Booth smiled softly, "What do you mean?"

"Please answer me, do you want only me?" Ziva reiterated.

"What, yes I want only you Ziva. Why would you ask me that?" Booth asked extremely curiously.

"I ask because me and Dr. Brennan were at odds about something on the case" Ziva lied

"Well that is an odd question to ask, are you sure it was about the case?"

Ziva smiled "Yes I am sure" Then she kissed him. He kissed her back then pulled her in to a tight hug.

"I love you Seeley" Ziva said against his chest.

He closed his eyes to hold in the happiness about to burst out of him, he was holding his favorite women, not to mention the women he couldn't stop thinking about.

Then he replied "I love you too Bones"

Ziva's heart collapsed, she broke away from Booths Arms with such force she almost hit the sofa. She then looked at him, Booth's eyes were open in shock. "_Crap!"_

"Did you just call me 'Bones'" Ziva asked Disgusted.

She could not remember when she hated a name so much.

"No Bo-, Ziva wait" Booth tired to get her to calm down. "I didn't mean that"

Ziva's eyes were furious "You were about to call me Bones again, weren't you? do I look like her to you?"

"No you don't Ziva, I swear you and Brennan are nothing alike. I love you" Booth stated

Ziva was now on the verge of tears "Then why did you say 'I love you Bones', instead of my name?"

"It just came out" Booth said furiously

"How can something like that just come out?" Ziva asked desperately, as tear flowed from her hurt stricken eyes.

"Because I did love her, I was madly in love with her" Booth confessed " but then I fell in love with you"

"Did you use me to make her jealous the first time we met?" Ziva asked, her eyes hidden from her hung down head.

Booth did not know how to answer "I was hurt"

"Is that a yes or No?" Ziva asked again in a cold tone, she meant it to be colder but was held back by the hitch in her voice because of her crying.

"Yes. But weren't you?"

Her body was shaking. Tears of despair pelted Booth's floor in a rapid motion. "No Seeley, unlike you I wasn't trying to make Tony jealous I actually wanted to move on, I wanted to be happy for once in a long time, my sister died on this very day…"

"I am so sorry" Booth slowly approached her, the tried to hug her once more.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!" Ziva shouted tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I don't need your pity, I wanted to be with the right person, I thought it was you I guess I was wrong" Ziva looked deep in his eyes again. She smirked a little. Then she headed for the door. "What gets me mad is that she was right"

"NO Zi-" Booth started but Ziva cut him off.

"You still love her don't lie to your self anymore Seeley, knowing you are in love with someone else and staying with you, Would hurt more then what you just did to me. Goodbye" Ziva closed the door behind her and she was over come with tears.

She entered her car and tears came non-stop, she just drove not even knowing her destination. It started to rain heavily, and something her friend in college told her flooded her brain and she started to recite it 'Never make someone you every thing, because when they leave you have nothing.' She really did love him.

**- -BOOTH- -**

After Ziva left Booth plopped him self on his couch , thinking of 1) why he said 'I love you Bones instead of saying he loved Ziva. 2) He was thinking of what Ziva said before he left, and lastly. Was he really in Love Brennan? His door was knocked upon again. In hope to see Ziva he opened it. But again he was terribly wrong, but he was surprised to see the guest at his door.

"Hello Booth"

"Bones, why are you here?"

" I have not seen you almost all day, so I came by." She responded, then noticed something was wrong.

"Yeah I know I was about to call you" Booth said

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Booth sighed out heavily. As he plopped him self on the couch once more.

"Don't lie to me Booth" Brennan said smiling.

Booth just looked at her. "_Do I really love her? I do care for her, She does look beautiful." _

Brennan leaned forward stroked his cheeks softly, and kissed him delicately. Then pulled away slowly. And looked him in the eyes once more before getting up to leave, Booth grabbed a hold of her hand, then captured her lips with his own, it started off slow then as the need grew so did the kiss. _"Something's missing" _but he did not unjoin their lips, and as Brennan pulled him in to the Bedroom he steadily complied.

**- -ZIVA- -**

Ziva Drove for what Seemed like hours until she stopped the car in front of a familiar looking house. She exited the car and let the water soak her to the bone, that she didn't really care. She walked up to the front door and rung the Door bell. About a minuet later the Door opened, reviling an extremely tired Tony. Tony looked at his watch it read 12:30 and the looked at Ziva who was dripping wet and her red eyes looked dead, and emotionless but you could tell she was hurt. He knew it had to be Booth, but he did not know that he was right. He let Ziva in and wrapped a towel around her, and told her to go take a warm shower, while he ordered, he had a feeling it would be long night.

__

_**Reviews light up my life :D make this a great X-mas gift for me please? **_

_**---Princess Kag3--- **_


	15. It hurts to cry

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

_A/N: Ok in this Ziva is Very vulnerable, so she will be Different. _

_Ok anxious readers, here you go, say thank you with reviews. _

_Big sister, Happy now? XD._

_What happened last: __Brennan leaned forward stroked his cheeks softly, and kissed him delicately. Then pulled away slowly. And looked him in the eyes once more before getting up to leave, Booth grabbed a hold of her hand, then captured her lips with his own, it started off slow then as the need grew so did the kiss. "Something's missing" but he did not unjoin their lips, and as Brennan pulled him in to the Bedroom he steadily complied. _

_She walked up to the front door and rung the Door bell. About a minuet later the Door opened, reviling an extremely tired Tony. Tony looked at his watch it read 12:30 and the looked at Ziva who was dripping wet and her red eyes looked dead, and emotionless but you could tell she was hurt._

_Now lets Continue shall we._

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDNCIS&BONESXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**$$ Chapter 15 $$**_

Booth opened his eyes slowly, looking at his surroundings, he was familiar with the place he was in, it was his bedroom, he then he noticed his lack of attire. He heard soft breathing to the right of him. He looked expecting to see a raven haired Butt-Kicking beauty, and was confronted with auburn hair sprawled across his chest. He came back to present tenses and recalled the events of the night. He looked at the clock beside his bed side, It displayed the time 2:30am. It had been 4 hours and 30 minuets since Ziva and Him ended their argument and 4 hours and 31 minuets since Ziva left, he replayed the argument word for word in his head. Then there was something that he did not get, "_what did she mean by 'She was right?'"_ Booth contemplated.

_**Flash to the past:**_

"_**I don't need your pity, I wanted to be with the right person, I thought it was you I guess I was wrong" Ziva looked deep in his eyes again. She smirked a little. Then she headed for the door. "What gets me mad is that she was right"**_

"_What did she mean by that? Who was this she, was it Angela, or Cam, Bones or could it have been her friend Abby?" _Booth question in his mind.

"_I need to figure it out"_ booth realized.

**- -ZIVA- - (the one that really matters here) **

Tony sat on his Couch, well more like slumped. Ziva was in the shower and he was waiting on the pizza he just got off the phone from ordering.

Ziva emerged from the shower and put on the sweat pants and Ohio State t-Shirt Tony set out for her. Her mind was running with memories of her and Booth together and all of the happy memories and time they spent together, but it was all a lie. As she exited the bathroom she broke down in tears while sliding to the floor. Tony hearing her rushed to her side. He saw her crying and hugged her, he tried to stand her up but she would not move. Her body was weak form crying. So Tony lifted her up carrying her bridal style into his bedroom. And placed her on the soft warm bed, tears still pouring form her eyes. He laid in bed next to her. She moved close to him and rested her head against his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. To draw her even closer, while she cried he rubbed her circles on her back. After a while the crying slowed down, then he asked, "Do you want to tell me about it?" Tony questioned.

"He used me" Ziva said nuzzled in his chest, muffling the sound.

"What?" Tony asked

"I said he used me, to make Dr. Brennan jealous" Ziva stated in a more coherent tone.

Tony's Blood started to boil, he warned him and in hours he made her cry. "That little Febbie Bas-"

"Tony, there is someone at your door" Ziva stated Mossad senses tingling.

Then in 5 seconds the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back" he said to Ziva as he kissed her forehead. She nodded in response.

He ran to the door, looked at his peep hole and opened it. It was the pizza man. "How much?" Tony asked money already in hand.

"$26.10 sir" The young adolescent teenager replied.

Tony handed him the money and 20 dollars as tip and closed the door.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 beers, then headed back into the bedroom. Ziva awaited his return her knees were against her chest, she looked up at him. "What is this?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled "Food Zeev-Vahh, you cant cry on an empty stomach, its bad for you" Tony replied in a playful tone. She smiled softly.

"There's the smile I love to see" Tony smirked.

She blushed softly under her tanned skin "What kind of pizza?" Ziva changed the subject.

"Your favorite" Tony said smiling.

"But you hate vegetable kind."

Tony placed the box of pizza on the bed And sat next to her "Hate is such a strong word, more of Dislike" Tony then captured her eyes "But this is about you, I don't matter, tonight you are the only thing I will think about, I will listen to whatever and even eat whatever for you." Tony stated.

Ziva leaned in closer to him, Tony just sat there, their faces closing in then Ziva grabbed his lips with her own. Tony instinctively kissed back, lips exploring each other, he grabbed her hair to pull her head and body closer, bodies pressed together her hands explored his light brown hair, Tony's hand slid up the baggy shirt and felt the warmth of her slim body. She shivered against the touch, and arched her back, he touched more of the tanned skin. She moaned against his lips, Ziva ran her hands down his chest and lifted his shirt, her tender fingers leaving a sensation in their wake. That's when Tony stopped. Tony broke the kiss and removed his hands and sat up straight.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned

"Ziva we cant" Tony stated.

"Why not?" Ziva asked while sitting up as well. "Was the kiss terrible?"

"No!, Zee you are an amazing kisser, I mean WOW"

"Then why?"

"Zee you are hurt right now and I don't want to have just meaning less Sex with you." Tony said with the straightest face possible.

But Tony and Ziva started laughing. "Seriously, Ziva we cant" Tony replied seriously.

"Why?" Ziva asked once more.

All Tony had to do was look at Ziva for her to understand. They really understood each other.

Ziva's face was in shock "Your still in love with her" Ziva stated disgustedly. "Why is it her" Ziva started to cry again

"I don't know Ziva, you are both alike you know" Tony said softly as he hugged her.

"How?"

"Your both, smart, strong willed, lost family at young age, can fight even you are more of the ninja, and you both are, Beautiful" Tony said as he lifted her chin up. And kissed her forehead once again.

"Why couldn't you love me? Then I would not be hurting like this" Ziva asked

"I guess we weren't to be" Tony stated. "But I love you as my friend partner and I would not to dare have anyone on my six other then you." Tony hugged her tighter.

"I love you too Tony, you better keep watching my six more then ever" Ziva stated.

"I was, and you weren't wearing any panties last week." Tony smiled

She playfully hit him.

"Ok how about pizza" Tony said.

"I really want something sweet." Ziva stated.

"Oh I have Ben and Jerry." Tony stated

"Who are they?" Ziva asked truly confused.

"It, and it is the brand of ice cream. Want it?"

"Sure" Ziva replied.

Tony gave her the carton and a spoon Ziva ate some.

"Mmhmm, I like Ben and Jerry, they are good and Cherry Garcia is good too." Ziva content went back in the bedroom with carton.

After about 4 hours

Tony and Ziva lay in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Ziva snoring like a Drunken sailor with a sore throat in this case. And Tony smiling to the sound, both happy, for now. Until tomorrow when then have to meet up with Work , Booth and Bones but until then they slept.

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDNCIS&BONESXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

**Review make this process of writing more chapters a little bit faster….so you know the drill review please :D oh and Review if you like the TIVA I spontaneously added :) **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


	16. What is happening?

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

_A/N: Ok people, another chapter has come I know what took me so long, I'll tell you, the torture test, Midterms, OMG hated it and updates on my other stories but mostly the torture test. LOL, well here you guys go, Enjoy reviews help. ALOT._

_What happened last: __**"I don't need your pity, I wanted to be with the right person, I thought it was you I guess I was wrong" Ziva looked deep in his eyes again. She smirked a little. Then she headed for the door. "What gets me mad is that she was right"**_

"_What did she mean by that? Who was this she, was it Angela, or Cam, Bones or could it have been her friend Abby?" Booth question in his mind. _

"_I need to figure it out" booth realized. _

_Tony and Ziva lay in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Ziva snoring like a Drunken sailor with a sore throat in this case. And Tony smiling to the sound, both happy, for now. Until tomorrow when then have to meet up with Work , Booth and Bones but until then they slept. _

_Now lets Continue shall we._

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDNCIS&BONESXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**$$ Chapter 16 $$**_

It was 4:30Am when Booth's phone rang. He had just fallen back to sleep, and did not feel like waking up to answer a simple phone call. So he tried to ignore it. But it kept ringing, and ringing. Brennan nudged him to answer it but he just wouldn't do it, he was too tired, Brennan finally gave and answered it for him.

"Hello, Booth's phone" She answered half asleep and half awake.

"Dr. Brennan?" The man over the phone asked.

"Director Cullen, why are you calling Booth..." She looked at the clock "4:30 in the morning?"

Cullen was confused _"why did Dr. Brennan answer Booth's phone, in stead of that Ziva Girl. I paid 5,000 dollars for their relationship and if that money was lost because of Booth's stupidity, it would be coming out of his pay check" _ "And why are answering Booth's phone?, you know what never mind just tell Booth to get his lazy butt up. And come into the office now. I don't care if he is in his pajamas; I'm even in my pajamas, as well as 30 other people." He stated.

Brennan handed the phone to a half sleeping Booth. "Booth its Cullen"

"Booth" He answered

"Booth get you lazy Behind down to the Hoover there has been a break in, the files on the Rivkin case have been stolen" Cullen stated.

"What? A break in" Booth jumped.

"Yes I said that, tell your Dr. Lady squint to get up as well there was a break in at the Jeffersonian as well." Cullen commanded.

"Ok Boss be right there" Booth said and hung up the phone.

"Bones get up" Booth shook her.

"No" she whined.

"Bones, the Jeffersonian had a break in." Booth told her.

At those words she jumped out of bed and put on the closest thing she could find, which were Booth pajamas that were scattered all over the floor.

"Do you know if anything is missing?" She asked.

"Nope, the FBI was broken into as well." Booth said taking out new pajamas since his were occupied. He quickly put them on.

Brennan grabbed her phone and dialed Cam's number.

"**Saroyan**" Cam answered fully awake. But a hint of drowsiness in her tone.

"Cam, the Jeffersonian was broken into" Brennan stated.

"**Yeah I know, I am on my way there, just got off of the phone with Hodgins, he is sending a mass e-mail telling everyone not to come into work today."** Cam explained.

"Great. I will call Angela and let her know see you there" Brennan said as she grabbed her car keys and bag, and left Booth's house and into her car and drove off.

Booth was right behind her got into his car and headed to the Hoover building.

**- -TONY - -**

Tony rolled over to feel the warmth of his Ninja partner Ziva, Only to feel cold and nothingness. This awakened him quickly. He sat up in his bed. And looked over to the side of the bed that she had inhabited, and saw a note. He opened it.

**Dear Tony;**

**Thank you very much for helping me last night, I was a mash. But you were there, and I owe you one. Your bed was extremely comfortable, but I should be home in mine now. I like Ben and Jerry, tell them "thank you for the ice cream", I will see you at work Tony, Laila Tov –Ziva **

Tony laughed at every mistake she made, such as saying Mash instead of wreak. He was happy she was feeling better, but if he saw booth, he would want to hit him or worse. He was going back to sleep when his phone sounded off.

"DiNozzo" he answered.

"**DiNozzo, get your Butt down here**" Gibbs Barked, being awake at such times as 4:45 in the morning could make anyone crankier.

"Where boss?" Tony asked

"**The Jeffersonian, there was a break in**" Gibbs explained

"Ok boss be right there, let me just change" Tony stated

"**No. come in what your wearing, NOW DiNozzo!" **

"Yes Boss should I call Ziva?" He asked

"**No I already did she is on her way over". **

"Ok Boss be right there" He stated as he hung off his phone.

_**--Jeffersonian Institute—**_

The first persons to arrive in their Pajamas was Cam and Hodgins. Cam went through all of her files to see if anything was missing, so did Hodgins. The Next person to arrive was Angela, she had a hard time waking up, she went to see if her reconstructions were duplicated or if her files were copied. The Next person to arrive was a panicked and very upset Brennan as she walked in Cam, and Angela noticed her appearance, or Baggy pants and a shirt that could swallow her up. But decided to let it go, for now. Next people there were NCIS, which meant Gibbs, Abby, And McGee, Tony and Ziva were still arriving. Abby had on a flannel night gown, with hearts and skulls on them. Gibbs shocked them the most he was in cargo pants and shirt. McGee had on the usual MIT shirt and shorts. Which got Angela and Hodgins laughing in a non-happy situation. They where then approached but Robert the head of security.

"We have realized what has Gone missing" Robert stated.

"What?" Cam asked

"That would be Michael Rivkins skeletal remains" He mentioned

Everyone slowly looked at Brennan. Her face was turning red with furry.

"What!" Brennan shouted "You let my Bones get stolen, they are corrupting evidence, how could you let this happen." She yelled louder.

"Dr. Brennan can you please calm down?" he asked

"Calm down! you want me to clam down? My bones have been stolen and you want me to calm down?!!" She yelled once more.

In booth entrance he heard. The argument. And went to calm Brennan down

"Whoa, Bones, Shush, Calm down" Booth said in hushed tones.

"But my Bones were stolen." She whined.

"I know, but yelling but make them find it faster, will it Robbie?" He looked over at Robert.

Robert decided to be smart and just shake his head.

"See Bones let the men do their jobs" He suggested.

"Ok fine, But I want those Bones Found" She commanded.

"Yes Dr. Brennan" he said and walked away.

They looked at how fast he solved that problem. Angela on the other hand knew something was different and noticed That Brennan clothes and Booth clothes were almost the same size.

Tony entered seconds later with his Ohio state shirt on and sweat pants. And a coffee cup in his hands.

"Ok what is the situation?" He asked as he yawned

"Michael Rivkins, Bones were stolen" Booth answered,

Tony slowly turned to look at Booth, Hate In his eyes Tony was ready to charge when a Voice stopped him.

"Tony!" She called seeing his actions.

"Ziva" He replied.

She walked closer to the group standing in front of the platform. A red duffel bag hung off of her shoulders, she had on a form fitting lime green spaghetti top shirt exposed her shoulders and arms as well as an inch of skin around her stomach. And a lime green and white, pants with flip flops. He hair was in a pony tail and the Necklace Booth gave her for her birthday hung loosely around her neck.

"Don't Tony, its not worth it" She stated.

She looked at Brennan, and noticed her clothes. "_Those are the same ones he wore when we argued" _She then looked at Booth, they made eye contact for a quick second before she looked away in shock _"God, He slept with her" _Ziva thought .

"Ziva you changed" Tony stated, and snapped her out of her thoughts

"Uh, yes, it smelled like a man and I wasn't ready, for that" She stated truthfully. "Oh Here" she said as she opened he duffle bag and took out another small bag which held the clothes he lent her. And handed it to him. "Thank you"

"No problem" he replied.

Angela's suspicion that something was wrong, was proving it's self "Something is up, and I'm a going to figure it out" she mumbled to her self. But little did she know her and Abby were thinking the same thing.

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDNCIS&BONESXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_How was it? Well I know someone who read this story and told me it was stupid and that I should forget about it. Should I? or Continue?._

_---Princess Kag 3--- _


	17. Something is going on

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones **

_A/N: Alright ^^ people, I have been pretty sick lately so update have been a non-occurrence so, now that I'm felling a little better I decided to update. I think that since I'm Loopy from the medicine that I'm taking that you might hate this chapter, if so let me know and sorry :/ alright, reading time… _

_What happened last: __Angela's suspicion that something was wrong, was proving it's self _"Something is up, and I'm a going to figure it out_" she mumbled to her self. But little did she know her and Abby were thinking the same thing. _

_Now lets Continue shall we._

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD NCIS&BONES XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**$$ Chapter 17 $$**_

Ziva smiled at Tony softly then looked at everyone else.

"Ziva what is the Duffle bag for" Camille asked

"Change of clothes" Ziva replied

"Oh I should have done that" She answered back

"Rule 29" Gibbs stated

"All ways be prepared" Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee replied[**A/n: I think?]**

"Wow, you guys are in perfect harmony." Angela stated

"How long did it take you to teach them that?" Cam asked Gibbs.

"4 years and a lot of smack on the heads later." Gibbs replied with a soft smile.

"I like the way you think Gibbs"

"So do I" Camille laughed

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Brennan asked

"We just trying to relive tension from the situation." Camille laughed

"You don't deserve the position you were given" Brennan asked

Cam was taken back

"Bones!" Booth called her.

"No, Booth" Then she turned back to Cam "you take nothing seriously. All you do is joke around you do nothing credible, and you have no sense of concern for anything. My bones are missing and all you can do is laugh and pass it off as 'relieving the situation' a man was murdered. And his remains taken, but you don't even care." Brennan stated in an angry yell.

Everyone mouth was agape.

Camille's face grew cold_ "Two can play this Game" _ "Well Doctor Brennan you may think I don't deserve the position I was given, but I have it. And since we're thinking. I Think that what You are doing, is Not smart ,you Boast about your extremely high IQ but you are not showing that to be true, with your actions at the moment." Camille retaliated, as she sent a knowing look to both Brennan and Booth.

Brennan eyes went into shock for a mere second to prove Cam's suspicions were correct. Then hardened again "I don't think that your opinion of my actions are any of your concern" _"Why do you care if I sleep with Booth?" _

"Exactly, Neither is your opinion of my role as your superior and head of this department."

Brennan huffed and stomped away to her office but just them Cam called her "Dr. Brennan"

She turned around slowly, to look at her.

"But you do know that what, you did was not right?"

Brennan just turned and walked away. Then Cam looked at Booth. "Do you?"

He looked at her guiltily at her, then at Ziva who looked at him then looked away, Then followed his partner.

Cam took a deep breath, and turned to face her gawking crowed, she sent an apologetic look to Ziva, who smiled softly then mouthed the words 'Thank You'. And Cam nodded.

"You don't need my help" Gibbs stated randomly

"Now lets, look at some tapes" Cam stated

"Yes lets" Angela stated "You all know where my office is right? Well go in there I need to talk to Cam for a second"

Just then Cam was grabbed by the arm and pulled to her office.

"What's that about?" McGee asked

"I don't know, but I will find out" Abby replied Then walked away

**- -Cams Office- -**

Angela walked into Cams office and Closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter Angela?" Cam asked

"That is what I want to know" she replied.

"In confused, what do you want to know?"

"What you know"

"you will have to go to school for a long time, and get your Doctorate in-"

"No!, what do know about Brennan, Booth, Ziva and Tony. Why are they acting so differently towards each other?" Angela finally getting her question out.

"Oh, that" Cam sighed

"Yes that, Spill"

"I cannot tell you, it is surely not my place" Cam replied

" that is a nice thing to do, can I at least guess?" Angela asked

"Sure, go you have 3 tries though" Cam stated

"alright, she flirted with him?" Angela asked.

"That wouldn't have caused this, much damage" Cam stated

"Hmm true, she made out with him, and Ziva saw?" Angela guessed again.

"Aww that could of happened..." Cam trailed off.

"OMG! Brennan had Sex with him, and Ziva walked in on them" Angela hit the mark…somewhat.

"3rd times the charm, but I don't think that Ziva walked in on them, But she definitely knows" Cam said

"Oh my Goodness Brennan, how could Booth let this happen?" Angela asked

"my guess is something must of happened before all of this happened. Because if Ziva was just waiting for him to tell her then, she would act the same way she always is with him, Lovey-Dovey" Cam stated.

"True, I wonder what actually happened?" Angela asked

"Me too?" Said a voice

The looked at saw Abby

"Abby?" They asked in unison

"Did you hear the convocation?" Camille asked "Wait wasn't the door closed?"

"Yes that doesn't stop me, but like you I also have been wondering what happened with those two" Abby said

"But have you noticed the closeness between Tony and Ziva lately?" Angela asked

"Those two have been treading their feelings for each other for the past 4 years, But you are right They have been looking differently. Tony looks at her, like he feels sad and sorry for her" Abby stated

"That's it! Cam exclaimed

"What's it?" Angela asked

"What ever happened between Ziva and Booth, She must have told Tony, that's why Tony has been acting the way he is toward Ziva and the reason why he looked like he was going to kill Booth earlier this morning." Cam deducted.

"Oh I saw that, he looked So hot, I was like wow" Angela fantasized.

"Angela" Cam called

"What its true" Angela replied innocently.

"But what did Booth do, to cause Ziva to tell Tony, and for him to be so mad? Abby asked

"That's what we need to know" Cam stated.

"I hope that this does Not interfere with the bet, or else we have a problem, thousands of dollars worth of problems" Abby stated.

"Actually, Jack told me last night it was more like Millions" Angela replied

"Millions?" Cam asked

"Yep" She replied

"We need to patch things up now, there are too many people rooting for them." Abby stated.

"But we need to find Rivkin's Body first, so to Angela's office for the video screening." Cam stated.

As they turned around they saw a figure move past the window, Angela rushed out to see who it was but they were gone.

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDNCIS&BONESXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**How did you like it told you it would suck, I had a headache so it was worse, still tell me you thoughts. **_

_**---Princess Kag3--- **_


	18. Nothing left to talk about

**Disclaimer—I don't own NCIS or Bones**

**PS. Today is m birthday :] 05.28**

_What happened last: "But what did Booth do, to cause Ziva to tell Tony, and for him to be so mad? Abby asked _

"_That's what we need to know" Cam stated._

_A/N- Ziva might be OC in this, sorry _

_Now let's continue :)_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD NCIS&BONES XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_

_**$$ Chapter 18 $$**_

They entered Angela's Office, and McGee sat down at Angela's computer to bring up the surveillance Videos, but in order to do that he had to crack her password but that was proving to be extremely difficult.

"I think I'm in love this is a challenge" McGee smiled

"Don't let, Abby hear you say that Probie" Tony Bantered.

McGee blushed "Shut up Tony, but this is extremely difficult I Have been here for 15 minuets and I Have only been able to get one letter of Angela's password.

"Why don't you just wait until she gets back and we start?" Tony asked

"Oh, dude if you crack that I will buy you a Rolex watch." Hodgins laughed.

"That hard huh?" Gibbs asked

"Oh Yeah" Hodgins stated

**[]Back to Ziva[] **

Ziva didn't want to be in the same room as 'That woman' she wouldn't even call her by her name she wasn't that worthy to Ziva anymore. So she decided to see what Angela and Cam were talking about. But when approaching the door she notice that they were taking about Booth, Tony and Her trying to figure what the problem was, and was even more surprised when she saw Abby enter. And also wondering what the story was. She almost felt like breaking down again at the memory "_I need Tony" _ Ziva thought she then walked off. Thinking that she would be seen when they walked out, she felt a hand wrap around her waist from behind "Tony?, what are-" She asked. Then lips caressed hers.

**[][]Angela's office[][]**

McGee typed furiously into the computer "The second letter!" McGee said esthetically. Then went back to furiously typing.

Just then Angela, Cam and Abby walked into the room "computers are our friends not our enemy's" Angela stated.

"He is just trying to crack your password, because Hodgins told him he would buy him a Rolex watch if he was able to crack your code" Tony informed

Angela laughed "If he cracks it I will make out with him" Angela replied

Hearing this he typed faster "Third letter!" McGee called out to Angela and winked.

Abby glared at him.

"Fourth letter!, how long would the kissing be?" McGee asked Jokingly.

Angela laughed "you have one more letter left, lover boy"

Just then Abby grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out the chair.

"OWW Abby! What was that for?" McGee asked in pain.

"Because Hacking is a crime" Abby stated.

Every one laughed knowing the true reason

"Are you sure Abby?" Angela asked mockingly.

"Yeah" Abby blushed slightly. Changing the subject Abby asked "Where is Ziva?"

"Isn't she in here?" Cam asked as she looked around

"No!" Tony said becoming aware.

"Where is Booth?" Brennan asked as well

"_no one cares about him"_ Tony thought.

They looked around as well, And it was true both Booth and Ziva were not in the Office.

**[][]Back to Ziva[][]**

Ziva flinched slightly at the kiss, but somehow felt intoxicated. And felt almost natural kissing…that's right she didn't know who she was kissing she pushed the man off and gets ready to Attack him "Why did you do that?"

"Because we need to talk" Booth stated.

Ziva's eyes become scornful "Excuse me" she stated as she brushed pass him.

He then Grabbed a hold of her wrist "No Ziva, we need to discuss this" he stated sternly.

"No im done talking to you, now let go" Ziva commanded.

"done talking to me but not to Tony?" Booth stated Hatred show for the man coming to the surface, as he gripped her hand tighter.(subconsciously ofcourse).

She winced in pain, "Yes, Tony is a better man that you ever will be" Ziva patronized.

Anger filling him, more he squeezed tighter absentmindedly.

Ziva felt like her wrist was about to break. She tried to break free but he was pushing down on the pressure point on her wrist enabling her

She looked into his eyes which looked glossy and absent. Like he wasn't even paying attention like his mind was somewhere else.

"Let Go!" She said as loudly as possible.

**[][]Angela's office[][]**

"Maybe Booth and Ziva are together" Angela stated, to get a reaction.

Tony and Brennan's eyes grew big.

"_that's what I thought" _ Angela thought

"LET ME GO!" they heard Ziva yell.

Tony and Brennan were the first ones out of the Room. The rest followed suit.

As soon they rounded the corner of Cam's office they saw them. Booth grabbing Ziva's wrist.

Booth snapped out of his trance and noticed what he was doing. He quickly let go. "Ziva I am so sorry" Booth apologized quickly. Can we please talk his brown warm eyes rising to the surface.

"ok, fine" ziva said agreeing with a sigh

Booth led her into a near by office and closed the door.

Tony was going confront booth, but Gibbs stopped him "This is not your problem" Gibbs stated.

"She's my partner" Tony said with Furry

"Ziva's a big girl" Gibbs replied "She can handle self

"Ziva please talk to me?" Booth begged

"There is nothing to talk about" Ziva said rubbing her sprained wrist.

Booth noticing this tired to help her.

"Don't touch me" Ziva hissed

Picking up where he left off "let me explain" Booth stated

"How can you explain, do you want me to list the events of last night?" Ziva asked rhetorically.

" _yes I want to know"_ Angela, Cam and Abby thought, as they listened through the door

"_Boss let me Go, and commit murder on the Febbie, Please" _ Tony thought.

"_What is going on?" _Gibbs wondered while drinking his swill

"_Booth What is happening"_ Brennan wondered.

"It was a misunderstanding Ziva" Booth said.

"Misunderstanding?" Ziva looked at him insulted "Ha! I tell you I am in love with your exact words, were 'I love you too, Bones', how can that be a misunderstanding"

"_Booth I love you too!" _Brennan smiled

"_Oh!"_ McGee just hung his head

"_oh Dude you messed up, big time" _ Hodgins laughed inwardly.

"_OH my Goodness Sweetie, Booth we must talk" _Angela thought.

"_I'm going to kill him_" Abby said to her self

"_There has to be more then that_" Cam thought

"Also-…

"_Theres more?"_ Gibbs thought.

"…You told me that you used me to make Her jealous" Ziva stated silent tears flowing.

"_she was right?" _Angela, Gibbs, Cam, Hodgins, McGee and Abby thought.

"_I was right?"_ Brennan thought.

"No to mention that right after you had Sex with her" Ziva said disgusted.

"That-"

"Don't even try to deny it, Booth. She is wearing your clothes, the same ones we argued in." Ziva replied in a matter-of-fact tone. But I am more disappointed in my self then anything else because. I know that I still am in love with you." Ziva stated

Ziva walked up to Booth and kissed his tender lips once more his tongue on the brim of her lips she opened it up for him so she could taste him one more time. _"This is torture, he doesn't love me. Why am I doing this tom my self" _She thought. Booth rested his hands on her hips she felt as though she would melt like many times before. She couldn't do this anymore. She pushed him a way from her.

"But I cannot be with a man who cannot make up his mind" Ziva stated as tears blurred her vision of him.

"But Ziva-" Booth tried to speak.

"No booth there is nothing left to say" Ziva took the necklace that he gave her from her neck and placed it in his hand "Were Done talking."

"it's yours I got it for you, keep it" Booth stated.

"I don't want it anymore." Ziva said as a tear flowed from her eyes.

She exited the office and into the suspicious and angry looking crowd.

She started to walked away, but he called her back.

"Ziva" she turned around

"What did you mean last night by 'she was right', I need to know" Booth asked.

Everyone that knew looked at Brennan.

She look at everyone then looked at Brennan "he's all yours you can have him" then left the Jeffersonian.

Gibbs let Tony go and he ran towards Booth and in once quick movement struck Booth across the face. And Booth stumbled back. "I told **Not** to make her cry" Tony yelled the hit him again and again, until Gibbs spoke up.

"Tony go find Ziva!"

"Yes boss" Tony said viciously.

And he ran out side.

"We can tell you what she meant" McGee said. Booth nodded

"Bren your office now" Angela pushed her and Cam and Abby were right behind her.

**[][]Outside[][] **

Ziva walked out side crying. When she saw a black van pull up beside her she ran. She was cut off by another one, the van opened and she was ready to fight. 3 men came out of the face hidden she faught hard, but her sprained wrist made it a little difficult. On man put a cloth over her face she still stuggled. Until darkness took over her, the last image she saw was he star of David necklace fall to the ground.

Tony looking for her saw the a commotion, of 2 black vans looking suspicious and men dressed in all black huddled in a group as he got closer her saw Ziva getting put into one on the vans "ZIVA!" he yelled after her there was no license plate to go by. And then the vans were gone. The saw Ziva star of David on the ground and picked it up.

"Crap!" tony said to him self

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD NCIS&BONES XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_

_**-Princess Kag3- **_


End file.
